


Intertwined

by Leah_Red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but only a little) - Freeform, (or so I've been told), Accidentally dating twins, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kurance, Kuroshance, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Modern Fantasy AU, Multi, Shirocest, Slow Burn, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Kuron, Vampire Shiro, Werewolf Keith, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: It wasn’t as if Lance had ever considered himself the brightest guy in the room, not when he was friends with people whose grades dwarfed his so easily. But there were also plenty of things he definitely considered himself too smart to do as well.Confusing his date for their twin used to be on that list.
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Kuron/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: SpookyShanceBang





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Kriss](https://twitter.com/krissgopher) and [Seki](https://twitter.com/rustdustshuffle) for the amazing art they made for my fic!!

Lance sat in his favorite seat – the ‘anime protagonist’ seat, as Keith liked to call it, close to the back of the room and by the windows. And since Lance was the protagonist, of course that meant it was his seat. He took out his binder with Early American Literature written on the front in big permanent marker letters while watching other students hurry to their night classes.

Most of those students weren’t human like him. He was a rarity in the smaller evening classes. His classmates would be midnighters, non-human people who found it easier to get around at night than during the day. Lance’s roommate since freshman year, Keith, was one of them, though they didn’t have any classes together this semester. 

Sharing a dorm room with a werewolf was definitely an interesting experience.

Lance was already lost in thought, doodling mindlessly on the first page in his binder, when someone walked up to the seat next to him.

“This seat taken?”

“Huh?” Lance looked up and his eyes widened.

This guy was hot. Like really hot. Tall. Buff. A thick scar across the bridge of his nose; Lance wondered how that happened. He had some funky hair – that was always interesting, though whether that was good or bad interesting was always a coin flip.

When Lance didn’t answer, the extremely good-looking man who spoke to him sat down anyway.

“Uh. I mean. I guess it is now.” Lance cleared his throat and tried to get himself back under control.

“Early classes like this are usually pretty slow, so I like to sit next to someone to keep me awake,” the hot stranger said.

Lance thought he might be blinded by the adorable smile turned in his direction.

“I’m Shiro,” he added, putting down a steaming disposable coffee cup before holding out his hand.

“Lance.”

Shiro’s hand was warm and Lance was more than a bit pleased. Another human in his class? A cute one? _That wanted to sit next to him?_

“Nice to meet you,” Shiro said brightly, popping the top off the coffee cup. “Not gonna lie, one thing that made me shell out for this school instead of community college was the cafe that catered to midnighters.”

It was then that the smell of hot coffee hit Lance and – oh. That definitely wasn’t just coffee.

The bitter scent of coffee mingled strongly with the metallic saltiness of blood that Lance was all too familiar with.

Okay. Not human. Shiro was a vampire. Lance could deal with a vampire. At least vampires didn’t wake you up at noon howling at a daytime full moon.

“So are you, like, one of those hip vampires coming back to school so you can relearn the science from past the 1800’s or something?” Lanced asked, putting on a teasing grin like it was some kind of joke. He was rewarded with Shiro snorting into his coffee cup.

“No! God, no. To quote Gaga, I was born this way.”

Lance pursed his lips, hiding his smirk. Was that… a joke? Was it supposed to be that bad? Should he laugh???

The longer Lance waited, the more Shiro turned red. Finally Lance couldn’t take it and burst out laughing.

“Wow, okay.” Lance wiped an imaginary tear from his eye once he caught his breath. “Sorry, I just. I didn’t think I would ever find someone with a sense of humor worse than Keith’s.”

“Should I be insulted?” Shiro asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, that’s good to know. I’ve got nothing against midnighters wanting to go back to school,” he said, lowering his voice as a sleepy-looking teacher stood up from the desk at the front of the room. “But I didn’t want to have to teach a two-hundred year old witch how to use a tablet. Again.”

Shiro chuckled into his coffee, no doubt imagining what that must have been like. At least Lance had been able to get another one of those fantastic smiles before class started.

The first session of the class was easy enough. They went over the syllabus and reading schedule. Lance made a fuss about making sure the teacher sent him the correct audio files for said required reading. He saw Shiro looking at him with a raised eyebrow and shrugged as he checked his email for the files.

“No IEP’s in college. Gotta be your own advocate,” Lance whispered as the teacher continued after his interruption.

Lance was packing up his bag after the class was dismissed when Shiro spoke up hesitantly.

“We uh… wouldn’t happen to have any more classes together would we?”

“Oh. Good question.” Lance dug through his bag for his schedule while Shiro pulled up his on his phone.

Unfortunately, the literature class was the only one they shared for the semester. He was surprised to see Shiro look genuinely disappointed as they compared classes. There was no way this way-out-of-his-league vampire had a crush on him already. Right?

“I guess I’ll see you next week,” Shiro said, slinging a messenger bag over his shoulder. He gave Lance one more brilliant smile before leaving.

The rest of the week was more classes, more introducing himself to new classmates, and an already growing pile of homework. By the time Friday came around, Lance was ready for his day off. There was a reason he carefully checked the schedules of classes to make sure he always had a three-day weekend.

Sipping a cup of hot chocolate, this one without any special ‘additives,’ Lance made his way to the campus library. It was open 24/7 to accommodate human and midnighter students. The fluorescent lighting was dimmed to something warmer and less sterile, with a few select corners housing small lamps to illuminate the darkness.

Lance headed towards one of those with his laptop and bag.

Lance looked around casually, definitely not trying to see if there was anyone there he knew so he didn’t have to sit with a stranger, when a familiar face caught his eye. In his favorite spot – discovered his freshman year – was Shiro, typing away on his computer. A pair of slim glasses sat low on his nose, hiding the scar across the bridge. Lance went over and sat his bag down to unpack.

“How’s the required reading going?” he asked quietly, careful not to disturb anyone else studying around them.

Shiro looked up with a raised eyebrow before looking back down at his computer screen. He must be in the study zone, Lance thought to himself.

“If you wanna compare notes, I’m all for it. _The Grapes of Wrath_ is pretty dry, even without the whole dust bowl aspect.”

“If you don’t study for yourself, you’ll never get the material down,” was all Shiro said in reply, not looking up from the computer.

Whoa. Definitely in the study zone.

“Well if you change your mind we can always go over it together on Monday. Right, Shiro?”

“Huh?” Shiro looked up, confused.

Lance was already plugging in his laptop and organizing his papers, though, and missed the way he frowned at him a split second later.

“Yeah. Sure.”

His response was dry and completely devoid of patience but hey, that’s what the first week back to school did to you, Lance thought sadly.

The rest of the night went smoothly, if just a little awkward. Shiro didn’t offer any conversation and when Lance asked any questions, Shiro answered with a bored ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ Lance didn’t think too much of it. Maybe Shiro was just hangry.

Eventually Lance could feel his attention being turned towards anything but work. A glance at the time on his computer said it was after midnight – time for a break, and probably food. He looked at his list of work and found there were only a couple items left.

“Paper outline and… paper outline. Nice. I think I can call this day a success.”

When he looked up at Shiro, he was tiredly scratching away at a workbook with a scientific calculator next to it. The glasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose and were balancing right on the tip. Without pausing his writing, Shiro pushed them up with his free hand.

“No wonder you don’t wear those to class. They make you look like a cute librarian.”

“...excuse me?”

Lance blinked a couple times. Oh. He said that out loud.

“You know what, don’t worry about it,” he said quickly, shutting his laptop and hurrying to pack his things back up. He was ready to leave in what felt like record time.

“Well, see you Monday, take it easy, bye.”

Lance didn’t look back as he power walked out of the library and into the night. He thought if his face was as hot as it felt, he would set the paper Halloween decorations on fire.

If he had taken a glance at Shiro, though, he might have noticed a similar blush creeping under those cute librarian glasses.

Lance chewed his fingernails to the quick over the weekend, worrying about what Shiro would say on Monday night. He debated getting there late to ease up on awkward small talk before class started, but wouldn’t that just be admitting defeat? Finally, after pumping himself up with some Metal Mondays on the local campus radio station, and nearly getting himself bitten by Keith for it, Lance marched to class and got there even earlier than last time.

He took the chance to organize his notes he had taken on the assigned reading while he pretended not to be anxious about Shiro’s reaction. It was a little different than just sticking notes into the pages, since he had taken them while listening to the audiobook, but it was legible enough to be useful for class.

Lance was still reviewing his notes when Shiro set his coffee cup down and settled in next to him.

“Glad to see you made it through the first week without dropping out.”

“Huh?!” Lance jerked upright and nearly fell out of his seat. “Oh. Yeah. That’s usually a freshman thing.”

He felt his face heating up already.

“You’d be surprised. I have a couple bets on a few people in other classes.” Shiro gave him a sly grin and Lance felt his face heat up even more.

Lance found himself grinning back even as he remembered the horror of letting his thoughts on Shiro’s glasses slip out. At least they were gonna go the route of ‘let’s pretend it never happened.’ That was easier to deal with than any other option.

“Let me know how it goes,” Lance said.

“You bet.”

Shiro distracted himself with his notes and Lance couldn’t stop looking over at the easy smile on his face.

With a stifled sigh, Lance propped his chin on his hand and watched him sip at his coffee. He hadn’t had a crush like this since junior high.

The teacher starting class knocked him out of his reverie, but only barely. Lance kept glancing over at Shiro, quickly looking away when Shiro smirked back at him. The quiz over the assigned reading material at the end of class was the only time Lance managed to keep his eyes to himself, if only to keep from accidentally cheating.

Lance packed his things, mind racing, and not just from hoping that he aced the test. He bounced his phone in his hand and chewed on his lip while watching Shiro put his papers in order. Finally, while trying to be as casually as possible, he stepped in front of Shiro as he stood up from their shared table.

“So what do you think about hanging out sometime? Since this is our only class together.” Lance looked up at Shiro, feeling just the tiniest bit intimidated by the height difference between them but not totally hating it.

Shiro’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Sure. I think we could work something out.”

With that, Lance was more than happy enough to swap numbers, sending an initial message with a winking emoji and getting a smirking vampire face in return.

Over the next week, Lance did his best not to text _too_ much. He did his best to keep it light: a few dumb selfies, some memes, and the usual complaints about class. It kept him going until Friday, when he packed up his things early that evening to go finish up homework in the library once again.

Shiro was in the same spot as last time, slim glasses perched right on the end of his nose. Lance was more prepared for his sullen study attitude and after a quick hello, simply sat down and got to work.

Just before midnight, Shiro heaved a sigh and sat back in his chair. It was the most noise he had made since Lance got there.

“This is ridiculous,” he grumbled to himself, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

“Hit a wall?” Lance sat up straighter; he definitely hadn’t gotten distracted on social media.

“You could say that.” Shiro put his glasses back on and glared at the laptop screen in front of him.

Lance shut his own computer and slowly suggested, “How about a break?”

“A break?” Shiro frowned. He said the word like it was in a foreign language.

“Sure. I can go run and get us a snack or something. It’ll be nice to stretch my legs.” Lance emphasized that by pulling his arms up over his head with a groan.

Shiro looked skeptical. “You won’t just run off?”

“Oh please. I like to think you know me a _little_ bit better than that.” Lance gave him a grin that Shiro just met with a blank stare. “Anyway, what’s your favorite vending machine snack?”

“...twinkies.”

“You got it, hot stuff.” When Lance winked, a blush spread across Shiro’s cheeks.

Thankfully, Lance was able to leave the library with a satisfied smirk instead of the embarrassed chagrin of the week prior.

It only took him a few minutes to make it back with jacket pockets full of snacks and two hot cups from the campus cafe.

Shiro was in the same spot, arms crossed and frowning at his laptop screen. The hard look softened when Lance set down his ‘special’ hot chocolate and a pack of twinkies.

“Oh... Thanks.”

Lance sat down and sipped at his drink before answering. “You’re welcome. I hope I got the same thing you usually do.”

A strangely irritated look crossed Shiro’s face for only a moment before it disappeared, almost before Lance noticed it was there.

“I guess it’s all right,” he admitted.

Lance had to admit that a break had been a good idea for him, as well. A little walk away from his work and a hot drink did wonders for his concentration… enough so that he missed the way Shiro’s eyes were glued on his mouth as he scooped the whipped cream out of the domed lid of his latte.

“Finally.” Lance shut his notebook and leaned back in his chair. That was the whole week’s work done, and he could sleep in or bug Keith all weekend; his plans were flexible. “How much more do you have until you’re done?”

There was no answer. When Lance looked over, Shiro was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. This time he wasn’t glaring at his computer – his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Lance grinned. The angry look on his face when he was studying was gone and he looked more like the cheerful Shiro he was so used to from class.

Lance was careful to be quiet as he packed up his things so he didn’t wake him. Finally he took out a piece of paper and wrote a little note, placing it carefully in the middle of Shiro’s keyboard. With that, he picked up his bag and left, looking forward to class on Monday instead of dreading it.

*

_See you Monday! You’re cuter when you’re asleep ;)_

*

Shiro sat down in his seat next to Lance. “So you think I’m cute when I’m asleep, huh?”

Lance prepared himself for some razzing that evening, but it started a lot sooner than he expected. “Well…”

“No need to deny it. I saw your little note.” He pulled out a folded slip of paper from his bag. When Lance tried to grab it – so much for trying to be cool – Shiro only laughed and held it out of his reach. “No way. This is adorable. I’m keeping it forever.”

“Nooooo, come on!” Lance did his best to reach for it anyway, until he ended up in practically in Shiro’s lap. He was so intent on getting the folded up paper that the position he was in didn’t even cross his mind. When he finally plucked the note from Shiro’s fingers, he let out a triumphant hoot. “Take that!”

Shiro just pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Since when did he get so close…?

When Lance realized that he was straddling Shiro’s lap, he felt his face flush. He dropped the note and scrambled to his chair, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head and tugging the drawstrings tight.

“You’re definitely just as cute when you’re flustered as I am when I’m asleep,” Shiro said smoothly, patting Lance on the shoulder.

Lance could only muster up a groan in reply.

“You know, if you won’t even let me look at you, I’ll have to ask you out on a date over text. Do you know how rude that is?”

“A date?” Lance peeked out from his hoodie cave. Shiro was still there, holding his phone up.

“There’s a fall festival thing going on this weekend. You know, corn maze, hay rides, candy apples. I think it would be nice to hang out without classwork being involved.”

He was still grinning, but there was no mean glint of a joke in his eyes. This was for real?

Lance pulled his hoodie down, ruining his hair but for once not caring.

“Sure. Yeah. I think that would be nice also.”

After completely humiliating himself just moments before, Lance was trying his best to behave like a normal person.

“Then it’s a date,” Shiro replied.

A fresh wave of heat washed over Lance at Shiro’s words and he rested his face on his notebook to try and cool off. If Keith could see him, he would never let him hear the end of it.

The teacher walked into the room and Lance forced himself to sit up, cheeks still red. “I guess we’ll work out the details later?” he whispered to Shiro.

Shiro nodded confidently. The pleased expression didn’t leave his face for the rest of class.

Later that night between classes Lance got a text with a picture of a flyer taped to a large bulletin board.

‘See you Saturday :3’

Lance could hardly wait for the weekend, although he wished Shiro remembered he would be seeing Lance the day before at their study session.

Lance practically floated into the library with a drink holder in his hands and made a beeline to thier table.

Shiro raised his eyes from a textbook and then his eyebrows over his glasses. “You’re in an awfully good mood.”

“Serious Shiro cracking a joke? That’s a new one.”

Lance set the hot drinks down and settled into his own chair. All he got in response was an eye roll as Shiro picked up his cup.

Lance set his study materials out and opened his laptop, ready to work. Or, that was the plan at least. He found himself distracted by drawing little pumpkins and stars on his papers imagining what it might be like to go to the little fair on their date. Would it be as fun as he was hoping? What if the chemistry he felt with Shiro in class and flirting over text fizzled when put to the test? Lance hadn’t been this nervous for a date since that first prom night with his sisters dolling him up in a rented tux.

“You’re not getting much actual work done, are you?” Shiro asked, breaking through Lance’s thoughts.

It was hard to miss Shiro’s amused tone, or the way he looked over his cup as he took a sip.

“Do you wanna hang out some time outside of the library?” Lance abruptly shut his mouth; that definitely wasn’t what he _thought_ he was going to say. 

Shiro spluttered on his drink and nearly spit it all over the desk. He managed to keep it down while Lance leaned over and pat his back while he coughed and caught his breath.

Lance apologized quietly once Shiro seemed to be back to normal. “Sorry. Sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

Shiro’s face was still bright red, a significant change from his normal pale coloring.

“I mean. The offer still stands. If that’s cool.” Lance did his best to keep it casual.

Shiro frowned and a fang peeked out from his mouth as he chewed on his bottom lip. Was it really that hard of a question to answer? That didn’t bode very well for their date the next night.

“…sure. Why not.”

“Really?! I mean, uh, cool, all right.” Lance shuffled his things around on his desk for a moment to try and avoid looking as excited as he was. “Maybe you could come over to my dorm and watch a movie? I can make sure my roommate is out so I can vacuum all the werewolf fur from off the couch.”

“Ew. Yeah, that’s fine, I guess.”

“Should I just text you with some nights I’m free, and we can go from there?”

Lance was already thinking about ways he could bribe Keith into fucking off so he could have a nice date night, so he missed the panicked look in Shiro’s eyes when he mentioned texting.

“Actually, you know what, why don’t you email me for this one.”

Shiro spoke quickly and before Lance could ask why, he had already written down an email address on a piece of paper torn out of his notebook.

“I’ve got a lot of plans with study groups and I don’t want to accidentally miss an important text.”

“Oh, sure.”

Lance took the slip of paper and gave it a puzzled glance. _k.shirogane@my.ccu.edu_ Shiro must come from his last name, was all Lance thought as he sent a quick email. Easy enough.

“I’ll let you know when I have a couple nights free and then you can pick what works best for you?”

“Sure.” Shiro kept his eyes on his laptop, and the glow reflecting in his glasses kept Lance from being able to read his expression.

Lance was ready to drop the subject and try to go back to doing his homework when Shiro shut his laptop with a sudden snap.

“I just remembered something I have to take care of. I’ll catch up with you later.”

He had his neatly organized things packed up before Lance could do anything but let out a disappointed ‘Oh.’ And then Shiro was gone, hightailing it out of the library like his life depended on it.

“That was… weird.”

Something about the library must put Shiro in an odd mood. Lance shrugged it off and went back to work, but the whole thing was on his mind even as he packed up and headed back to his dorm a few hours later.

Lance didn’t get to think too hard on it. Soon after he got to his dorm room to sit under his sun lamp for a while he got a text from Shiro.

_ready for tomorrow??_

_already looking forward to it! do you want to meet there or..?_

_I’ll pick you up at your dorm. Elm building, right?_

Lance looked down at his phone with his eyebrows raised. 

_yeah how did u kno???_

_i pass by there on my way to phil 202. ur smell is all over the place there. Shit I hope that’s not creepy!! ):_

Shiro’s obvious panic tempered the very strange statement and Lance did wish that he could see the look on his face.

_lol its fine. Do I at least smell good?_

_better than some, that’s for sure ;) anyway I’ll come get u around 10? we can get something to eat before we get to the fest_

_hell yeah see u then!_

Lance sighed and leaned back in his bed. He could feel the goofy smile on his face but that didn’t make it fade. At least Shiro had gotten over what happened earlier. He was still daydreaming about a cute fall festival date when the door to the room opened and Keith shuffled in. When Lance looked up to greet him, his goofy grin was replaced with a grimace.

“Oof. Rough night?”

Keith shut the door and sighed. He was wrapped in a ratty blanket, bare and dirty feet poking out from underneath it.

“You could say that. My old pack officially handed me over to my new one.”

He dropped the blanket and showed Lance his entire ass as he stumbled into the bathroom.

“Werewolf hazing. Ouch. If you need anything just let me know,” Lance called out as the shower turned on.

He got a grumble in reply. 

Lance turned off the sun lamp so Keith could get some decent rest when he was done in the shower, and got himself ready for bed. No reason to stay up late and not get his beauty sleep before the date.

The next night, Lance couldn’t stop looking at his phone to check the time. 9:54. Should he wait outside? Stay in his room and wait for Shiro to call? Or would he come up? Lance paced in the small ‘living room’ he and Keith had set up (a couch with its back to their two beds in front of a television) until a squeaky dog toy flew through the air and bounced off his head.

“Go pace outside before you wear a hole in the floor!” Keith growled.

“Fine, whatever! Killjoy.” Lance stuck his tongue out and opened the door to his dorm, only to walk directly into Shiro’s broad chest.

“Somebody’s eager,” Shiro said, catching Lance and keeping him from stumbling backwards. “You definitely weren’t watching through the peephole, right?” he teased.

“No!” Lance felt his face flush and knew the more that he protested, the more it would make it seem like that was what happened. “Did you sniff me out again?” he asked instead, taking a step back to put at least a little bit of distance between them.

“Nah, I looked at the mailboxes in the lobby.” Shiro held out his hand. “Ready to go eat?”

Lance didn’t even hesitate before taking it in his. “Sure, let’s get out of here.”

Shiro grinned, showing off his fangs. “It’s nice to hold your hand,” he admitted on their way out of the dorm building.

“Were you looking forward to it that much?” Lance asked with a smirk.

“Well… I mean that, too,” he said, pale cheeks turning a light pink. “But you’re also warm.”

Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand, which was definitely much cooler than his.

“Don’t worry, you can get more of my certified authentic exothermic heat any time you want. As long as you ask nicely.”

He looked up and winked, and was _extremely_ pleased to see Shiro blush even darker.

“So, I thought I would take you to Silversides,” Shiro said quickly, changing the subject. “It’s nothing spectacular but I only just found out about it a couple weeks ago.”

“Really? And you’ve been going to the school for _how_ long?” Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand to make the tease just a little less mean.

Everybody who had been at the college for a week knew about the old silver bullet of a diner that had been around for as long as most of the student population could remember.

“Hey, come on, ease up.” Shiro squeezed his hand right back as they finally got out to the street to walk towards their destination. “I wouldn’t have gone there in a million years if I still lived at home. It took me a while to warm up to the idea.”

“Then I’d be more than happy to help you clog your arteries with greasy fried food.”

Lance walked a little closer to Shiro as the late-night wind bit through his coat. Definitely because his date was shielding him from the wind. Not for any other reason at all.

“Do you have any recommendations?” Shiro asked. “The milkshakes are pretty good but that’s all I’ve really tried.”

“No way, that’s all you’ve had?” Lance hopped back a bit, still holding Shiro’s hand, to look up at him. “I’m definitely in charge of the menu when we get there,” he insisted.

The diner was close, only about a block off school property, and Lance was very pleased to finally step into the warm restaurant.

They were quickly seated at a small booth by a window. Lance almost moved to sit next to Shiro, but it would be easier to see his face if they were sitting across from each other. Once he was seated, he slid off his jacket and picked up a laminated menu.

After a few moments of silence, Lance looked up to see Shiro staring at him with a slack-jawed expression that quickly snapped shut.

“You all good?” Lance asked, tilting his head a little.

“Yeah – yeah I’m fine! You just uh. That really suits you.” Shiro reached across the booth and let his hand ghost over the powder blue top Lance was wearing.

It exposed his shoulders, being a more traditionally feminine cut. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to wear something so light when the windchill was so low, but if it got that kind of reaction out of Shiro, it was definitely the best thing he could have worn.

“Would it be super cheesy to ask if we could share a milkshake?” Lance finally asked, looking at the menu.

“Depends.” Shiro pointed to a particular section. “How much are you used to the taste of blood?”

The entry his finger tapped on was a double-chocolate special, blended with blood specifically for midnighter patrons.

Lance made a face and quickly forced a neutral expression.

“Well… I won’t say no to trying it. Maybe we should just stick to sharing the best item possible on the menu instead.” He flipped the sheet over and this time he pointed to his own personal favorite order. “Double chili cheese fries with all the fixin’s. Pretty sure everybody that goes to our school has this at least once.”

“Chili cheese fries…” Shiro glanced over the list of complete toppings before nodding. “Looks good to me.”

Only as a server was coming to take their orders (“One strawberry-banana milkshake, one double-chocolate midnighter special, and fully loaded chili cheese fries, please.”) did Lance finally comprehend the way Shiro scanned the ingredients. Once they were gone, putting their order in at the kitchen, Lance spoke up apologetically.

“I should have asked if you had any food allergies or sensitivities. I know there’s stuff different midnighters can’t have, but I haven’t really had to think about it before. Sorry about that…”

Shiro’s smile was soft and understanding when Lance looked up. “Don’t worry about it too much. I would have spoken up if you ordered something I couldn’t handle.”

“Are there things you can’t have? Or don’t like? Allergies or otherwise.” Lance nudged Shiro’s foot under the booth.

“Garlic isn’t too great. But that’s more because it gives me heartburn than anything,” he said, nudging Lance right back. “Roses break me out in hives, so no bougie rose flavored candy. Found that out the hard way… and I would have to go out of my way to eat it, but I’m allergic to silver, kind of like how some people can’t wear nickel.”

“So, toss my cheap jewelry and keep the bouquets creative. Got it.”

Shiro laughed softly and looked Lance up and down in a way that was enough to put another blush back on his cheeks. “And where exactly do you wear cheap jewelry that I could accidentally swallow?”

Lance opened his mouth to say something, even as his mind went blank and his cheeks got hotter. The server returned with their milkshakes, and Lance was quick to take a sip out of the drink and avoid answering. Shiro laughed again and let him drop the subject.

“You want to try some?” Shiro tilted his straw towards Lance.

“That’s not _human_ blood in there, is it?” Lance didn’t know if he could go _that_ far out of his comfort zone.

“Nope. Most places that serve regular food can’t get the permits to also have human blood on the premises. This is…” Shiro took another sip from the straw. “Probably cow. Definitely not human. Trust me, there’s a big difference.”

Lance looked at the frosted glass that held the milkshake. It was very dark, darker than a normal chocolaty brown would be. “Fine. That way I can say at least I’ve tried it.”

With that, Shiro slid his glass over to Lance, trading for his strawberry-banana shake.

“Hey, that wasn’t part of the deal!” Lance pouted but the mischievous grin on Shiro’s face kept him from complaining _too_ much. He finally took the tiniest of sips…

“Thoughts?” Shiro swapped their drinks once more.

“It’s not… _bad,”_ Lance said diplomatically. “This is more chocolate than anything else. But I think you can be sure I won’t be stealing off your plate when you order.”

“I don’t know; you’d be surprised. There are plenty of human dishes that use blood in them.”

“And I never went out of my way to try those either.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and gently kicked Lance’s shin under the table. “Hey. Guess what.”

Lance picked his straw out of the glass to eat a big piece of strawberry that was blocking the flow. “What?” he asked, making sure not to drip any shake on his sweater.

“Indirect kiss,” Shiro said with another grin.

“Oh my god, I didn’t know vampires could be _weebs!”_

They broke into giggles and Lance couldn’t think of a better first date.

The arrival of their chili cheese fries quieted them down and their conversation turned to their majors. Lance was undecided, still taking prereqs and the filler classes that the school demanded they complete. Shiro, on the other hand, had things a little more planned out. He was aiming for a criminal justice degree to take to law school. That was enough to make Lance worry he might have attracted the wrong kind of attention until Shiro clarified that he wanted to be some kind of advocate lawyer.

“That’s a long time to go to school. What if it turns out it’s not for you?” Lance picked up the last fry and popped it into his mouth.

“I _am_ a vampire. I pretty much have as much time as I want to do anything.”

“Oh. Fair.” Lance pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, continuing to move even as Shiro protested that he was going to pay the bill. “You pay the bill and at least let me leave a tip,” Lance insisted, leaving a five tucked under the menu.

“Fine, fine. Since I don’t have any cash, I guess that’s acceptable.”

Shiro took their ticket, and Lance’s hand once they were both standing, to the register. Once the bill was settled they headed back out into the cold.

“We’re not going to walk _all_ the way to Beechtown Park on foot, are we?” The cozy warmth from the diner quickly drained from his coat.

“Ah.” Shiro finally seemed to realize just how cold it really was. “That _was_ the plan, but I guess plans are only made to be changed. We’ll catch a shuttle.”

A short shuttle ride later, on a bus full of midnighter students headed out for a night of fun, the two of them got out at a park full of fair stalls and small rides.

“I missed this last year,” Lance said, looking around with a wistful smile.

“Have you gone before?” Shiro asked, smoothly pulling out a pair of tickets on their way in. “I thought we were both sophomores.”

“We are! My older brothers and sisters went here, and for a while my family went during the day.” Soft golden lights were strung across the aisles between stalls and tall heaters kept the worst of the cold at bay. “When you’re the third or fourth in line, things like that get kind of old,” he joked.

“Well it’s my first time here, so you can show me the ropes.” Shiro looked around at all the options in front of them. “Any idea of what you want to do first?”

“Caramel apples!”

“We just ate?” Shiro said, confused, as Lance dragged him through the stalls, just reopening for the nighttime crowd.

“Last time I came, they sold them by the half and slice, too. Even if you just have a nibble, it’s so worth it.” Lance finally stopped in front of a stall that smelled of caramel and fresh, crisp apple.

“You’re just in time, we just got the caramel warmed up again,” the person behind the counter said. “You two are our first customers of the night; care for a free sample?”

“You bet!” Lance tugged Shiro closer and accepted a couple of large apple slices on sticks, covered in steaming caramel. He handed over one to Shiro before taking a big bite. “Even better than last time. What do you think?”

Shiro took a bite of his apple slice, chewing thoughtfully. “Not bad. I’ve had caramel apple flavored things before but I don’t think I’ve actually had a caramel apple.”

Lance thanked the stall worker and put a couple dollars in the tip jar before pulling Shiro further into the fair.

“You picked this place to take me to,” Lance said, licking caramel off his fingers. “Was there something special here you wanted to do?”

“Maaaaybe one or two things. But they’ll be open all night, so I don’t mind letting you show me around.”

“If you say so.” Lance was ready to pull Shiro around the fair some more when his cool hand suddenly stopped him.

“Hold on,” Shiro said, turning to stand right in front of Lance. “You have some caramel on your lip.”

Lance tried to protest but he was too slow. Shiro licked his thumb and swiped it across the corner of Lance’s mouth before once again putting it back in his own mouth.

“There we go. All clean.” Shiro happily took in Lance’s surprised face before speaking again. “Weren’t you going to show me around?” he added innocently.

“That’s not fair,” Lance muttered, tugging Shiro by the hand once again. He would have to get back at him for that.

The two of them spent the next few hours moving around the fair, examining the different stalls and offerings on display. They managed to get a decent amount of little trinkets between them before Shiro stopped them at a short line where a hay wagon was being prepared for a ride.

“You wanted to go on a hayride?” Lance asked, a little grin appearing on his face. “That’s… kind of cute actually.”

“It would be, but this is mostly because I heard they’re bringing out a special animal to pull the cart.” Shiro pointed to a large livestock trailer was parked on the edge of the fairgrounds. “Look closely. I wonder if you’ll be able to see it.”

Lance squinted through the dark, curious. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary as someone led two horses out of the trailer – until he blinked a few times and looked closer. The horses weren’t actually in there, but being brought out from behind. Lance rubbed his eyes with his free hand and concentrated. He didn’t have much of a talent for magic, but he did know that he could see through light glamours if he was paying attention.

Shiro laughed softly when Lance gasped and stood up on his toes to get a better view. “So you _can_ see it. I thought you might like to see something like this.”

“You bet…” Now that he had seen through the illusion, it was clear what the ‘horses’ actually were.

Two huge white deer, a stag and a doe, were harnessed with golden tack and hitched to the cart.

“That means this is a gift from the fae… I don’t have to worry about getting roped into anything, right?”

“Nah, they know better than to try that at a public place like this,” Shiro said. They were close enough to the front of the short line to be able to get in on the next ride.

“Why bust out something like this for a little fall fest?” Lance asked once he was seated. Shiro settled in next to him on the bales of hay that stood in for seats. “Seems a little… extravagant.”

“Most domesticated animals have a hard time with the more… predatory midnighters.” Shiro looked a little embarrassed and shrugged. “Fae-raised animals like this are more used to being around non-humans.”

The fae in the driver’s seat barely touched the reins before the two deer started on a gentle walk. Lance leaned on Shiro and was pleased when an arm slid around his waist to tug him closer.

It was colder on the cart, not being protected from the wind by stalls, or the cold by the tall heaters. Lance found himself more focused on Shiro than the ride, though.

“Whoa. I didn’t know your eyes glowed like that.” Lance was surprised when Shiro turned to look in just the right direction, and his normally gray eyes shone red in the darkness.

“Huh?” Shiro looked down at Lance and the glow disappeared, but not completely. “Oh, yeah. I guess you haven’t seen me in the dark yet.” He looked embarrassed and turned his eyes away so Lance couldn’t look right in his eyes.

“Hey, cut that out.”

After a quick glance around the wagon, which only had a couple other patrons who were busy talking with each other or chatting up the fae at the reins, Lance reached up and gently touched Shiro’s chin. He tilted it closer so they made eye contact again.

“You really think something like that would scare me off?”

Shiro was still for a moment before leaning into Lance’s touch.

“You’re right. I owe you more credit than that,” he said softly. He turned his head once again and Lance was about to object until he felt Shiro’s lips press gently against his palm.

“Oh…” Lance blinked a few times before finally pulling his hand back. His face felt hot enough to warm everyone in the cart.

The two white deer slowly turned the cart around to start making their way back to the fairgrounds while they sat quietly, just enjoying each other’s contact.

Shiro hopped out of the cart before Lance and held his hand out to help him down. “What did you think? Was that worth indulging me to take a little ride?”

“I guess I can get why you would think that was fun,” Lance said lightly, trying not to appear as taken as he actually was.

“Would you mind humoring me for one more little fair game?”

“Since you’re asking so nicely, how can I say no?” Lance took a moment to lace his fingers through Shiro’s. “Lead the way.”

With that, Shiro took off through the fair with Lance in tow. He didn’t stop until he got to a large corn maze. A bored-looking demon sat at the entrance filing her nails.

“If you have a ticket you can go on in, otherwise it’s a two dollar fee,” she said, pointing at a bucket with a hole cut in the lid without looking up at them.

“We’ve got tickets.” Shiro showed them to the demon and then, just out of Lance’s sight, handed over a bill that she quickly stuck inside her shirt and between her breasts. “Twenty minutes?” he murmured.

“Knock yourselves out. Should be empty anyway.”

Lance looked up at Shiro with an eyebrow raised. “What was that about?”

“Don’t worry about it,” was all he got in reply, a smug expression on Shiro’s face. “You really don’t think my spooky vampire eyes are scary?”

“Oh, please. I’ve been friends with a werewolf since I was a kid. It takes a lot more than glowing eyes to freak me out.” They got to a four-way intersection in the maze and Lance turned them left.

“Yeah? Are you friends with any other midnighters?” Shiro asked curiously.

“A couple. Allura just got back from her gap year with family down in the Gulf of Mexico, so she just enrolled as a freshman this year. She took some really cool underwater shots with the waterproof camera Keith and I saved up to give her as a gift.” Lance leaned on Shiro as they walked slowly through the rows of corn. “And Hunk is a shapeshifter, but he doesn’t really know where the ability came from since both his parents are human.”

“Things like that can skip generations, though.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Lance came to a wall that split to the left and right, and turned right this time. “What about you? Do you have any human friends? Other than me of course.”

“Not really, but not for lack of trying.” Shiro shifted a little, making Lance think that maybe he accidentally brought up a sensitive topic. “My parents are kind of old-school about that sort of thing, and not being able to go out in the sun meant that my school was a special one for kids like me.”

“Oh man, don’t tell me you grew up as one of those sheltered rich kids. I don’t want to have to eat you when the revolution comes,” Lance joked as he jabbed an elbow lightly into Shiro’s side.

“Pretty sure if it came down to it, it would be the other way around,” Shiro teased right back. “I’m glad you didn’t meet me freshman year. I was a mess.”

“Definitely not a mess right now…” Lance didn’t realize they had gotten to a dead end until he nearly walked right into a dense wall of corn stalks. “Damn it. I guess we should turn around.”

“You sure about that?” When Lance tried to turn around to retrace their steps, Shiro quickly stepped in front of him to block his movement. They were far from the entrance and the light was dim enough to make Shiro’s red eyes stand out once again. This time it was Shiro’s hand that came up to cup Lance’s cheek.

“Oh… I guess… maybe we could stay here for just a minute.” Lance swallowed roughly and held his breath as Shiro leaned in closer. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel anything other than Shiro’s cool breath on his lips –

“Time’s up, buddy!” Lance looked up to see the demon girl from the entrance to the maze flying above them. “Unless you got another twenty, I’m letting in other customers.” Her wings buffeted them with wind as she flew back to her post.

Shiro glared in her direction before letting his tension drop with a sigh. “Well… so much for that…”

“Don’t worry, big guy. You’ll get another chance.” Lance took his hand again, and stood on his toes to give Shiro a chaste peck on the cheek. “Trust me.”

*

Of course, after the excellent (if only slightly ruined at the end) date, there was the post-date comedown. Lance lay in bed all night, lazily texting Shiro and occasionally letting out dramatic sighs. Why couldn’t the nice feelings stick around longer, he asked himself.

Lance’s alarm clock ticked over to six am, past time for him to be asleep, when one last message ping got his attention.

“If your phone goes off all day I’m going to eat it,” Keith warned from his bed across the room.

“I’ll make sure to tell him I’m going to bed,” Lance said through a yawn. “Don’t worry your furry head about it.”

Lance ignored Keith’s grumbles about how he definitely _wasn’t_ a furry and was surprised to see that it wasn’t a text but an email that had gotten his attention.

_Were you going to have any free nights this week?_  
_Shirogane_

_I think Friday is the only day I have off before the weekend. Want to just skip the library and you can come over to my dorm? I’ll make sure Keith isn’t here to bother us the whole time._ Lance replied, pulling the covers over his head so he could email in relative privacy. He turned the sounds off, waiting for the vibration of another message to alert him. His eyes were drifting shut without him meaning for them to when the buzz in his hand startled him awake.

_Are you sure you’ll be able to get all your work done before then? I won’t let you blame me if you forget to finish something important._  
_Shirogane_

“Why do you sign your emails, you dork…” Lance quickly tapped out one last reply so he could sleep.

_Then **you** can’t blame **me.**_

_??? Blame you for what?_  
_Shirogane_

_Lance?_  
_Shirogane_

_See you Friday._  
_Shirogane_

_I bet you’re cute when you sleep, too._  
_Shirogane_

*

Lance yawned as he sat down in his early evening class. He hadn’t gotten very good sleep the night before, and his energy level was already dragging before roll was even called. When Shiro set a cup of coffee on the table, he turned his face to look at it longingly – until another cup was set down next to it, this one with a red x in marker on the lid.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Shiro nudged the first cup towards Lance. “I brought you a little pick-me-up this morning. Looks like you need it, too.”

“It’s about time you return the favor,” Lance said with a sigh, picking up the cup and breathing in the sugary sweet scent of a hot mocha. As he popped the lid off to sip at the whipped cream, he missed the confused look on Shiro’s face before it faded.

Class passed without incident, though Lance wasn’t sure if he could call playing footsie for the entire lecture not an incident. Shiro was slow to pack up his bag once the professor dismissed them, though.

“Do you think it would be okay if I walked you to your next class?” he finally asked.

Lance felt his eyebrows go up and his face warm. “Uh. Yeah, of course. It’s just across from the library.” He held out his hand and wasn’t able to keep a grin off his face when Shiro grasped it firmly.

“You’re not allowed to go out of your way, though,” Lance insisted once they were out of the classroom. “If you start to pass by your class then you better go.”

“And how are you supposed to know what my classes are?” Shiro let Lance tug him out of the building and on to the lawn outside.

“You could always tell me. _My_ next one is basically math for idiots,” Lance said, pointing at himself proudly.

“Aw, come on, don’t sell yourself short.”

“Nah for real, it’s literally problem solving. It’s easier for me to pick up than straight-up algebra or whatever.” Lance turned to walk up a short stairway into another building, but was stopped by Shiro tugging on his hand.

“As long as you put in effort then you aren’t an idiot,” Shiro said, and leaned down to nuzzle at his hair.

Lance crinkled his nose, embarrassed at the blatant PDA but also totally loving it. “What’s that for?”

Shiro finally let go of his hand and took a step back. “My next class is next to the indoor pool locker room and the longer I can smell _you_ and not _that,_ the better.” He blushed and shrugged, just as embarrassed as Lance had been. “Basically, you smell nice.”

Lance pushed his hair back into a semblance of normality before giving Shiro a push in the right direction. “If you’re late, you can’t yell at me about it!”

Shiro laughed as he waved and headed to his own next class.

*

Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

Lance had a movie picked out, movie-style popcorn ready to microwave, and had managed to borrow a little handheld vacuum to clean off the crumbs and werewolf fur from the couch. It was the most he had ever cleaned the couch… ever. The fact that it was a slightly different color was a little off-putting but he could ignore that.

At nine o’clock on the dot, Lance pushed grumbling Keith out the door.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” he huffed, pulling on a jacket and mostly ignoring Lance putting his full weight into trying to move him.

“Yeah, well, maybe _you_ should go on a date so you can exercise the date night privilege.” Lance stumbled and barely caught himself as Keith finally stepped outside.

“And listen to you whine the whole time and then complain after? No thanks.” He paused and his grumpy expression softened just a little. “Have a good time, at least. Clean up after yourselves.”

Lance slammed the door shut on his roommate’s shit-eating grin.

Shiro was supposed to be there at ten. When there was no knock on the door within a few minutes, Lance was worried enough to pick up his phone and give him a call. Right as he pulled up Shiro’s contact on his phone, there was finally a timid tap.

“Shiro!” Lance flung the door open and then his arms around Shiro. “I didn’t peg you as the kind of guy to be late,” he said, tugging him in by the hand.

“I, uh. Got a little turned around,” Shiro explained, shrugging out of his coat as he came inside. “Sorry about that.”

“You did?” Lance looked at him and tilted his head. Shiro pushed his glasses up his nose and looked around the shared room curiously. He probably just has a lousy sense of direction, he thought to himself after just a moment. “You got here in the end and that’s all that matters. You can toss your coat on my bed and I’ll get some popcorn ready.”

“Going all out, huh?” He did as Lance instructed, carefully laying it down on top of the barely-made covers.

“Only the best for you.” Lance put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and looked at the heavy coat now sitting on his bed. “I thought the cold didn’t really get to you.”

“It doesn’t. I didn’t want to show up and be a walking ice cube. I’m sure that wouldn’t be… comfortable.” In the dim light of the dorm, Lance couldn’t see Shiro was blushing, especially since he was bashfully looking away.

Lance walked behind the couch and pulled on Shiro’s shoulders to make him sit back and relax. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, and leaned down to rub their cheeks together. “Brrr. You still have some warming up to do, but I think I can take care of that.”

“You don’t have to-” Shiro started, until Lance gave his cheek a kiss.

“Let me get the popcorn ready and then we can start the movie!”

A few minutes later Lance had a bowl of popcorn in his lap as he sat next to Shiro with the remote in his hand.

“Ready? I thought I’d get us an old classic to watch.” Lance pressed play and the movie started.

“You like sci-fi?” Shiro picked out a single piece of popcorn, looking a little awkward so close to Lance.

“Oh yeah, absolutely. It’s one kind of fantasy that humans and midnighters can geek out about together, you know?”

Shiro laughed softly and when he reached out for another piece of popcorn, Lance took the opportunity to link their arms together. “I can’t say I’ve seen this one before, though,” the vampire said quickly, eyes glued to the screen.

“What? But it’s a masterpiece! And there’s a cat!” Lance leaned on Shiro’s chilly arm. He decided that next time they were going to be in close contact, he would make sure Shiro was warmed up beforehand.

“I guess if there’s a cat I _have_ to watch it.” He hesitated and then asked, “The cat doesn’t die, does it?”

“Nope!”

Shiro relaxed just a little and stopped holding himself quite so stiffly. “Okay, good.”

As the plot progressed, Lance quietly added facts about his favorite space movie. It was a nice change of pace from watching a movie with a whole family where nobody was quiet ever, and trying to watch a movie with his roommate who shushed him if he even started to open his mouth. The fact that Shiro was interested in his version of pop-up video was just a cherry on top.

“That’s a spooky looking ship,” Shiro said softly between facts.

“It should be. This _is_ a spooky movie.”

“Er… how spooky?”

Lance missed the nervous hitch in Shiro’s voice. “It’s not that bad, don’t worry about it,” he said, waving his hand dismissively.

The dim lighting obscured the way Shiro set his jaw grimly.

Reminded that they were watching a horror movie and relaxed now that Shiro was warmer than room temperature now, Lance let himself fall quiet. He played with the fingers on the arm he had captured and watched the space crew walk into a giant room full of alien eggs.

“Why are they just going in there… Shouldn’t they know better?” Shiro asked, brow furrowed.

“It’s a movie, suspend your disbelief a little.” Lance grinned when he got an annoyed huff in reply. He held on more tightly to Shiro’s arm, waiting for the first big scare. One of the eggs opened (“Did you know the opposite word from phallic is yonic?” Lance whispered) and without warning, a creature leapt out and attacked one of the crew members.

“Fuck!” Shiro’s whole body flinched, and if the popcorn bowl hadn’t been empty, it would have launched kernels across the room.

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at the bodily reaction. Once Shiro had managed to get over the scare, Lance rubbed his head on his shoulder.

“I guess I should have asked if you like scary movies before I picked one. Do you want me to change it?”

“No!” Shiro slid his captured arm away from Lance, and then slipped it behind his back and around his waist. “I mean… it’s fine. I just haven’t seen this before. You like it, so I’ll – I’ll give it a chance.”

“Yay. I’ll make a movie connoisseur of you yet.”

The sudden scare of the creature attack slowly faded. Lance leaned against Shiro’s broad chest and felt a little smirk cross his face when Shiro’s thumb wiggled against his side until it rested on his bare skin.

“You good?” Lance asked a bit later, watching the human crew celebrate their friend’s recovery from the attack.

“Yeah.” Shiro looked and felt relaxed, more like the way he had been during the short hayride at the festival. “I thought you said this would be scary, but it’s not that bad so far. I can handle a jump scare.”

“Can you?” Lance grinned. Time would shortly tell if Shiro would be able to cope as well as he said.

“That’s a nasty cough…” Shiro’s arm around Lance tightened its grip. The more the tension rose, the closer Lance was pulled. When an alien burst through the man’s chest Shiro let out a strangled yell and Lance ended up fully in his lap. He pressed his face against Lance’s neck, only moving to peek out to see if the gory scene was over.

Lance gently pat the arms wrapped around his waist. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked. He moved slightly to get more comfortable and settled into his new seat. “Can you even see?”

“I can see just fine,” Shiro mumbled against Lance’s neck. Lance barely suppressed a shiver at the feel of lips moving across his skin. “Do I _have_ to move?”

“You stay right there if it’s comfortable,” Lance said quickly. Who was he to tell a hot guy to let go of him for no reason?

The movie continued without pause. Shiro would keep his chin resting on Lance’s shoulder until it got too tense for him and he would go back to pressing his face against his neck. Lance noticed that as the movie was starting to reach its climax that the way Shiro was hiding his face changed in a very distinct way. Lance heard him take a shaky, nervous breath and then carefully press his lips to his skin.

It took all of Lance’s self-control not to cheer at that moment. He pretended not to notice. If he let Shiro think he got away with it, maybe he would try again…

Slowly, too slowly for Lance’s taste but he would take what he could get, Shiro got more and more bold. At the same time Lance shifted his seat on Shiro’s lap inch by inch. By the time the movie had gotten to the final escape from the dangerous alien, he was turned with his legs perpendicular to Shiro’s and facing him directly.

“Comfortable?” Lance whispered again. He let his hands drift up Shiro’s chest to rest on his shoulders.

All he got was a hum in reply. When Shiro tried to kiss his neck again, Lance pulled back and moved to press their lips together instead.

Any thought of teasing Shiro for his weakness to scary movies disappeared. His kiss was cool, even with as much close contact as they had together, and much slower and hesitant than Lance would have expected. He found himself taking the lead with pleasure. If Lance didn’t know any better, he thought to himself, he would have thought Shiro had never really kissed anyone before.

A few times Lance paused when his phone buzzed in his back pocket, but he ignored it. If it was Keith, he knew better that he was on a date and if it was anyone else, oh well. Shiro didn’t seem to notice and soon Lance totally forgot about it.

He whined when Shiro parted from the kiss, but Lance’s complaints were cut short when he realized Shiro only did that to move to his neck.

Shiro gripped Lance’s waist tightly. “Can I…?” He held his breath as he opened his mouth and pressed sharp fangs to the sensitive skin on Lance’s pulse point.

Lance nodded and then took in a sharp breath as Shiro’s teeth finally broke the skin. The pain quickly faded, though, as Shiro pulled them out to suck at the small wounds. Lance couldn’t stop himself from letting out a soft moan that he tried to muffle. He was regretting not straddling Shiro’s lap when he had the chance.

“Shiro,” he murmured, pressing his thighs together and starting to wish for some friction. Lance was about to do _something, anything,-_

The door to the dorm room flung open and slammed into the wall.

Several things happened in quick succession. Lance jumped away from Shiro and slapped a hand over the bite mark on his neck, both to hide it and to stop the bleeding. Shiro yelped and flinched back before covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. And Keith stomped through the door, eyes glowing and teeth bared.

“Didn’t you ever learn to answer your goddamn phone!?”

Without waiting for an answer, Keith stomped through the dorm room to dig around in his things, eventually emerging with a forgotten wallet. He slammed the door and was gone as quickly as he arrived.

“Fuck – Shiro, I’m so sorry.” Lance sat down on the couch next to his date. With his free hand he dug out his phone. There were several texts from Keith that started out polite and quickly got annoyed, followed by a couple of missed calls. As he was clearing the notifications off his phone, Lance felt blood drip from under his hand and down to his collar. “Shit…”

“I, um. I can help.” Shiro was still obviously mortified as he spoke up, peeking out from under his hands. Lance thought he couldn’t be any more surprised after what had just happened until Shiro carefully lifted his hand from his neck and licked the open wounds. An almost unpleasantly hot tingle flashed through his skin but when Shiro pulled away, he wasn’t actively bleeding any more.

“Oh. Thanks.” Lance swallowed roughly. “I better clean myself up. Gimme just a second,” he mumbled, hurrying to the small bathroom to wash the already drying blood off his hand and neck. When he came back out, Shiro was standing by the couch with his coat in his hands.

“Are you leaving already?” Lance asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Shiro pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to hide a blush; Lance noticed that it appeared much easier than before he was bitten. “I think I’ve worn out my welcome with your roommate, even if he stays out longer. But… I wouldn’t mind another movie night. If you were up to it.”

Lance relaxed and nodded, a relieved smile on his face. “I’d like that, too. Can I at least walk you out?”

With Shiro’s nod, Lance grabbed his hand. The walk down the stairs and to the front lobby and entrance to the dorm building seemed like it took way less time than it should have.

“See you next week?” Lance said, stopping him at the door and holding both of his hands.

“Yeah.” Shiro hesitated before leaning down and giving him one last kiss. “Have a good weekend.”

Lance let him go so he could shrug on his coat, and waved until he finally walked out of sight. He sighed regretfully before heading back up to his room.

The wait for Monday and his class with Shiro felt like way too long. Even Keith sulking and refusing to apologize for breaking up his date didn’t bother him while Lance spent Sunday mooning over his presumed new boyfriend.

Early Monday evening, Lance couldn’t help himself. Feeling cheeky, he got to class earlier than usual and after putting his things down at his seat, waited outside for Shiro. He didn’t have to wait long. Shiro was soon walking down the hall, an irritated frown on his face. He didn’t even notice Lance waiting outside the door until he pulled him to the side and into a surprise kiss.

Shiro almost pulled away until he realized who had him pinned against the wall in this very public display of affection. Lance only let him go when he was satisfied, getting down off his tiptoes with a smirk.

“What was that for?” Shiro asked faintly, eyes still wide.

“For not texting me all Sunday. Leaving me all alone after Saturday night.” Lance squeezed his hand and winked before heading into the classroom, missing the complicated expression that Shiro fought off before following him.

Thanksgiving break quickly approached. Every time Lance met with Shiro, it felt like the vampire was trying to one-up the last time they were together. Kissing in stairwells between classes, in the darker corners of the library while looking for ‘research material,’ surprise nips and nibbles on Lance’s wrists and neck that Shiro would quickly lick clean. Lance was almost glad that Shiro was going back home over the break while he stayed on campus, otherwise he didn’t know if he would have been able to control himself.

Lance met with Shiro one last night at Silverside’s, sitting next to him in a booth away from the door. The sky was dark gray, even so late at night, and Lance watched as a few wispy snowflakes blew past the window.

“I’ll only be gone a week,” Shiro said, playing with Lance’s fingers. “Are you really going to miss me that much?” He looked at Lance over his glasses before nudging them back up his nose.

“Of course I will! Does that mean you won’t miss _me?”_ Lance asked, turning puppy dog eyes towards Shiro.

“I’ll miss you.” Shiro leaned down and kissed his nose. “You’re the best little juice box I could ever hope for.”

Lance scoffed and lightly slapped his arm, but he didn’t mind the nickname. It was a little on the macabre side, though…

“I hope you have a nice time at home.” Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s and leaned on his shoulder. “I bet your parents will be happy to see you.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head. “I’ve been gone for less than a semester. They’ll hardly have noticed I was gone.”

“What?” Lance looked up at him and frowned. “Do you not get along with them?”

“They’re old enough and have lived long enough that a couple months is hardly anything to them. We get along fine enough, don’t worry.” Shiro reached up to stroke Lance’s hair with his free hand. “What about your family? Won’t they be missing you?”

“Oh, they’ll be fine. There’s so many people in my family that one less kid at the table just means another aunt they can invite over to gossip with instead.” Lance nuzzled into Shiro’s hand. “I wonder what my mom would say if I came home and told her I had a vampire boyfriend,” he mused out loud.

Shiro tensed up in Lance’s arms and went still. “We’re boyfriends?”

Lance looked up and blinked. “Are we… _not_ boyfriends?”

“No! I mean – we’re definitely boyfriends,” Shiro said quickly. “Mhm. For sure.”

“Sorry… I probably could have figured out a better way to make things official.”

Shiro sighed and practically went limp in Lance’s arms. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Scared you, huh?” Lance closed his eyes, a smug look on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to let you get away that easily.”

And then Shiro was gone. Lance knew he was being dramatic, lounging alone in his dorm with even Keith going back home, but he couldn’t help it. He exchanged sporadic texts and emails with Shiro when he could, but didn’t try to bother him for responses. Even with parents that supposedly wouldn’t have missed him that much, it was still family time.

The last few weeks of school before Christmas left Lance almost as lonely as the holiday break. He had a full set of courses to study for midterms or finals, in the case of the single semester classes, and so did Shiro. Brief trysts in the halls between classes were the most they got to see each other – every one made Lance miss Shiro even more.

Snow was starting to pile up outside of the class buildings on Lance’s last day before break. The last final was _done,_ but that didn’t make him feel very relaxed. He would be staying up the rest of the night waiting for the grades to be posted, just to make sure. Hopefully Shiro had the same idea and they might be able to hang out.

…is what Lance thought until he got a text from Shiro right as he got back to his dorm, stomping snow off his shoes.

_Gotta study tonight ): one last final tomorrow and I do NOT feel prepared. Dw, we’ll catch up soon_

Lance sighed. He put his phone in his pocket with still-freezing fingers and left his wet shoes by the mailboxes. So much for a night with his boyfriend. He shook off the melting snow from his coat before turning to head inside the lobby – and paused. Lance could have sworn that he saw someone outside the dorm entrance, but when he peered out into the darkness, there was nothing but blowing snow.

“Weird…” Lance let himself go inside the lobby to warm up and dry off in the common room before he went up to his dorm. He tried not to think about what he saw too hard. There were plenty of midnighters who were more comfortable in the cold and dark; that was probably all he saw.

After flopping down on a much-used loveseat by a window, Lance simply looked out and watched the snow fall for a while. A cold wind gusted over him and took him out of his pout.

“Hey, shut the-” Lance looked up to an empty lobby. Maybe the wind blew the door open? He shook his head. At least up in his room, only Keith would open the door and let the cold in. 

Lance looked around the ground floor once more as he got up out of his seat. Something was telling him that he wasn’t alone there. He suppressed a shiver and got into the elevator up to his floor. On the short ride to the third story Lance pulled his phone out of his pocket at a phone call, only to see an unknown number listed on the screen.

It was the middle of the night. No normal phone call from a stranger would come through at this time. Frowning and worried, Lance hesitantly decided to answer.

“Hello?”

“Lance…” Shiro’s voice was a surprise, especially from an unknown number.

“Shiro? Are you okay?” Lance wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was in a slow-moving elevator, but the voice he heard was odd. Shiro’s voice was low and strained like he was in pain.

There was no answer right away. In the background Lance thought he could hear Shiro cursing and muttering to himself. Lance called his name again, but right as the elevator door opened to his floor, the call ended. He frowned at the phone in his hand. Had the call dropped or did Shiro hang up?

Lance called the number back as he stepped into the empty hallway, but it went straight to a generic voicemail. He kept unsuccessfully trying to call until he unlocked his door and finally gave up. Maybe the stress was just getting to Shiro, he thought to himself. Hopefully that was it…

Just as Lance put his hand on the doorknob to go into his dorm, something sent a shiver through his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Instinct more than anything else made him turn to look towards the stairwell. He could have sworn he saw movement from the corner of his eye as he turned his head, but the hall was empty. There was no place for anyone to go but back into the stairwell or into another dorm and he definitely would have seen someone going into another room.

Creeped out and ready to forget about what just happened, Lance finally went into his dorm and locked the door behind him. A few minutes later he was parked on the couch, feet up and laptop ready to refresh on his grade screen over and over. He put on a movie he had seen a thousand times before; the silence of the snowfall was unnerving in a way he’d never felt before.

“What a weird night.” Lance sighed and reloaded his grades. Was it better to be disappointed and lonely, or deeply unsettled? Both of them were a change from his usual post-final nerves, but neither were something he felt comfortable just settling down for the evening with.

The door suddenly thumped in the frame. Lance hated how it made him jump nearly off the couch.

“Keith?” he called out. “Did you forget something?”

No one answered. The doorknob rattled – Lance didn’t normally lock the door when he was there, but now he was glad he had done that on his way in.

“Come on, this isn’t funny,” he said louder, getting up off the couch and hoping that the uneasy tremor in his voice wasn’t as obvious as it felt. “Who’s out there?” Lance pressed his face to the door to look through the peephole as he demanded an answer.

Slumped against the door, face hidden, was Shiro. It couldn’t be anyone else; Lance could see the tuft of white hair that liked to hang over his forehead. His clothes were damp like he’d been out in the snow until just recently.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled away from the peephole. It was just Shiro, though he looked like he was having a rough night.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Lance chided through the door. “Be careful; I’m going to open the door, okay?” He flipped the lock, still talking through the door. “What happened to studying all night?”

He didn’t get an answer. When Lance twisted the knob enough for the door to start swinging inwards, things moved too quickly for him to comprehend. In a rush of cold air and movement, Lance found himself pinned between the wall on the other side of the dorm and an ice-cold Shiro. One arm pressed across his chest to keep him pinned, and Shiro’s other freezing hand gripped at his chin and forced Lance to look up and to the side.

“Shiro?!” Lance forced his body to be still, pulse racing in his ears. “What are you-” His voice broke off in a squeak when he felt Shiro press his face to the crook of his neck. The vampire took a slow, shaky breath. When he exhaled, it was as cold on Lance’s skin as the air outside. A moment later Shiro leaned up enough for Lance to see that, behind his glasses, his usually gray eyes were a deep blood red and glowing even in the relative brightness of the dorm room.

Lance swallowed and tried to work up the breath to speak again. “Sh-Shiro? When’s the last time you, uh… ate?”

Shiro blinked slowly. The dangerous, feral look in his eyes faded somewhat, and he loosened his grip on Lance – but didn’t let him go completely. “I… I don’t remember,” he mumbled, leaning down once again. Lance managed to shift his head enough to see Shiro grimacing with teeth bared just inches from his neck.

“Is that why you came to find me? You were – you were hungry?” Lance had no idea how he was keeping himself so calm. He was powerless and absolutely terrified, but he was still sure that Shiro wouldn’t hurt him. Not on purpose.

“Mmm… Lost track of the last time I had anything fresh,” he slowly admitted. “Tried to tell you to be careful, but-” Shiro moaned and tightened his grip on Lance once more.

Lance winced but didn’t complain. Instead he lifted his hand – slowly so as not to startle Shiro – and rested it on his cheek. His skin was freezing and under any other circumstance Lance would have pulled away. Instead he rubbed his thumb across Shiro’s cheekbone.

“It’s what you need, right? You won’t hurt me,” Lance said, sounding more confident than he really felt. He screwed his eyes shut in anticipation and finally said, “Go ahead.”

Shiro waited another second as if to prove that he could resist if he wanted to before sinking his teeth deep into Lance’s neck.

Lance couldn’t help but gasp; this was different from the little nips he was teased with before. Shiro pulled deeply on the wound to get more than just what blood would come out naturally. With his hand on Shiro’s cheek, Lance could feel his jaw move slightly as he swallowed. He lost track of the time that passed while Shiro drank from him. When he finally slowed down and licked the deep cuts closed Lance was faintly aware that his freezing cold body had warmed up to something closer to human. Then again, he was feeling _everything_ faintly; Shiro had to catch him to keep him from falling to the floor once he removed the pressure keeping him pinned to the wall.

“Fuck… Lance, I’m so sorry.” Shiro cradled him carefully but Lance just flopped his hand back and forth weakly.

“I’m good,” he insisted, resisting the urge to close his eyes. “I just need a minute. Whoa.” Lance clung to Shiro’s damp shirt as he was lifted up and carried over to his bed where he was supported in a sitting position. 

“You need more than a minute.” After a quick glance around the dorm, Shiro picked up a half-empty water bottle from the floor and put it in Lance’s hands. “Drink this.”

“But it’s Keith’s,” Lance tried to complain. Shiro took none of it, and took off the lid to hold it to Lance’s mouth himself. After just a sip Lance realized how thirsty he was and gulped down the rest. Only then did Shiro finally let him lie down.

Lance closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He was cold; whether that was from loss of blood or the open door that Shiro finally shut a moment later, he couldn’t tell. Covers were tucked over him and he felt a warm hand smooth his hair.

“I didn’t mean to take that much,” Shiro said softly. “I need to get you something to eat, and some more water. Will you be okay while I do that?”

“Mhm. Sure.” Lance managed to open his eye and look up at Shiro. “Promise you’ll be back?”

“Promise.” Shiro leaned down and kissed his forehead before moving so quickly he seemed to disappear completely.

Lance sighed and closed his eyes again. He was startled away what felt like only a moment later by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s just me. Think you could sit up and eat something?” Shiro brushed the hair off of Lance’s forehead.

Lance nodded and when Shiro took his hand and helped him sit up, he caught the scent of something delicious. “What did you end up getting?”

“Pho. Don’t worry too much about the noodles,” Shiro said, taking out a huge foam cup from a paper bag. “You need to stay hydrated.” He stuck a straw in through the lid and looked at Lance expectantly.

“You want me to drink out of _that?”_

“Oh! You’re right. Sorry.” Shiro reached out and bent the straw into a ninety degree angle. “There you go.”

Lance sighed but let Shiro hand him the large container. He balanced it on his lap and took a sip of the flavorful broth. Only after that did Shiro relax.

“So, while I work on this, why don’t you tell me what led up to you hunting me down and sucking me dry?”

Shiro blushed, a brighter flush on his face than Lance had ever seen before. “It’s… stupid.” He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked away. Lance just waited and finally Shiro gave in. “How much do you know about vampires’ eating habits?”

Lance shrugged, still sipping away.

“We still need to eat regular food, though not as much as humans. More importantly, we need blood.” Shiro kept his eyes down and played with the paper straw wrapper. “It’s easier to just mix it in with the food we eat but we need fresh blood, too.”

“I’m with you so far.” Lance peeked into the paper bag that the soup had come from, and saw another container with greens and other pho toppings. He nibbled on some basil while waiting for Shiro to continue.

“I’ve been stressed and busy with finals and wasn’t really paying attention to my diet.” He shook his head, an irritated expression on his face. “It’s a bad habit, but it’s never been this bad.”

“Why me? I mean, you would have seen plenty of other students before you got to me, right?”

The blush came back in full force. “You smell and taste really good,” he mumbled. “I lost control and went after you without thinking.”

Lance watched him for a moment, thinking quietly. “You know you could always ask me. I really don’t mind doing this for you. As long as it’s not this much every time.”

Shiro didn’t answer right away. His embarrassment turned to serious thought and he finally answered, “I’m not sure. I would like that, but… let me think on it.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Lance took one last deep drink of broth and set the cup to the side. “I would have more but I’m full of soup.” Shiro’s grumbles put a smirk on Lance’s face, and he settled back down into his blankets while Shiro put the leftovers into a mini-fridge on the other side of the room.

“Get some rest,” Shiro said, and reached down to smooth Lance’s hair. Lance closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I’ll come check on you tomorrow-”

“What?” Lance forced his eyes open to look up at his boyfriend. “You’re leaving?”

Shiro stood up and shuffled his feet. “I didn’t think you’d want me to stick around after what I did,” he admitted quietly.

“I do. I don’t want to be alone right now, and who’s fault is that?” Lance reached out and grabbed Shiro’s hand. “Just for a little bit… please?” He waited, sure that Shiro would pull his hand away – but was surprised when Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed.

“If you insist.”

Lance couldn’t keep the exhausted smile off his face as he let his eyes close again. He didn’t have to wait long to finally fall into a deep sleep.

When Lance woke up, the room was dark; the lights were off and the midnighter-approved blinds on the window were shut tightly. He was more than grateful, since he could feel a killer hangover headache starting to build as soon as he opened his eyes. It was then that he realized what had woken him up. Someone was snoring softly besides him.

“Shiro?” Lance mumbled and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. There Shiro was in bed with him, one arm draped over Lance’s side and glasses haphazardly hanging off his face. “Guess you were really worried about me, huh?”

All he got in reply was another snore.

After sunset, Shiro was finally safe to leave. Lance was torn between keeping him around and making him go to his own apartment to get some good rest.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Shiro asked.

“I’m fine. I have more soup and I’ve been hungover before, this is nothing new.” Lance pulled Shiro into a hug and then a soft kiss. “Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself.”

“I promise. I’ll call you if I need anything next time.”

“Good. Now get out of here.” When Shiro turned to leave, Lance gave him a pat on the rear. He was rewarded with a surprised squawk and put on a bright grin when Shiro gave him a look.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Lance lounged around and kept the lights low to get his headache to fade and was ready to head to bed relatively early, a couple hours before sunrise. It was only when he curled up on the couch with a comfort movie and a heating pad – who knew losing blood made you so cold? - that he realized he never asked Shiro why he was calling from an unknown number.

Lance was mostly asleep to the sound of the movie when a phone call woke him up with a jolt. He groped around and answered it without looking to see who it was, ready to hang up if it wasn’t anything important.

“Hello? What do you want?”

“Lance!” Shiro’s voice was so full of panic that Lance found himself awake and alert immediately. “Lance, I need help, please, you have to get here-”

“Whoa, hey, hey, slow down!” Lance sat up, still clutching his heating pad against his chest. “Shiro? What’s wrong?”

“I – I spilled some – something, I can’t move,” he panted out. “Please, it’s almost sunrise!”

Lance didn’t understand what was going on, other than Shiro obviously needed help before the sun came up. He stayed on the phone as he got up and started putting on layers of clothes.

“Where are you? Your place?” Lance had never been to Shiro’s apartment that he knew was just a short walk off campus. Hopefully Shiro could hold it together long enough to give him the address.

There was a moment of silence before Shiro answered roughly, like he had tried to nod before realizing Lance couldn’t see him. “Yeah. It’s not far. Please, you have to hurry!”

Lance finally tied his shoes and put on a coat over several long sleeve shirts and hoodies. Shiro managed to give him the address to his apartment. It was a five minute walk in clear weather, though with snow still falling down, who knew how long it would take?

“I’ll be there as fast as I can,” he promised.

Shiro didn’t say anything, but Lance thought he might have heard a sob in the background. He promised again to hurry and put his phone in an inner pocket before leaving the dorm. The building felt utterly deserted. After his little ‘adventure’ with Shiro the night before it would have been disturbing, if he didn’t have a purpose driving him forward.

Lance pulled on gloves, put on a toboggan, and wrapped a scarf around his face – that should do it, he thought. Once fully prepared, he pushed open the door and walked out into the predawn snow.

Even if it had been the middle of the night, Lance would have had no problem seeing in the dark. The snow already piled up to his knees and still falling reflected whatever light was there. He let out a determined huff and started to walk.

With the strangely diffused light, it was hard to tell how close to sunrise it was. Lance peered through the snow and finally caught sight of Shiro’s apartment complex. Even though most places on his way there had at least some lights shining through the windows, all of these were dark. Not even streetlights in the parking lot were on. There must have been a power outage due to the snow.

Filled with determination now that his goal was right there, Lance picked up his pace. Before he knew it, he was inside the stairwell of Shiro’s apartment and stomping off what snow he could.

“Second floor,” Lance muttered to himself. He looked up and down the hall – there was 2C. Shiro still hadn’t been very clear with what kind of trouble he was in and Lance had no real idea what to expect. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside it was almost completely dark and not nearly as warm as it should have been. Clearly the power had been out for some time. From the doorway, Lance called out Shiro’s name and waited for his eyes to adjust. He slowly walked inside and shut the door behind him. 

“L-Lance? Is that you?” Shiro’s voice was faint and terrified.

“It’s me. Where are you?” He made his way inside, past a comfortably decorated living room and around a bar with a couple of stools tucked underneath. His question was answered when he looked into the kitchen area.

Shiro was on his knees, hands covering his face. On the floor around him was the glass of a broken candle and matches that had scattered from a large open box lying not far from the lump of candle wax.

Lance hurried to him, crunching over the broken glass, and knelt in front of Shiro. He took off his gloves and reached up to move Shiro’s hands from his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Do I need to call for help?”

“No!” Shiro pulled his hands away from Lance’s and covered his face again. “I can’t look at them, I can’t! But it’s so close to sunrise and-” Another sob ripped it’s way out of his mouth.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Lance pulled Shiro into his arms and wracked his brain for what the problem might be. When he saw the matches and shards of broken glass on the floor while looking around, something sparked in the back of his mind. An old story about vampires: if you wanted to keep them from coming inside your house, you could scatter things like salt, matches, or toothpicks and the vampire would be forced to stop and count them.

Lance looked over his shoulder at the window. Was it his imagination, or was it getting brighter already?

“I’m gonna get up and close the blinds, and then sweep this up for you. Will that work?” Shiro nodded against his shoulder. Lance slowly let him go and stood up. Closing the blinds was first. It made it difficult to see, but he used his phone to find a broom behind the fridge.

“Keep your eyes closed. I’m sweeping now.” Lance pulled the handheld dustpan off the broom handle and got to work. It only took a few moments to sweep up the matches and toss out the glass. He made one more pass with the broom and swept what little dust was left around the bar and out of view. Once that was done, he put the broom aside and knelt in front of Shiro again.

“Everything’s cleaned up now, and the blinds are shut. Can you look at me?” he asked gently.

Shiro nodded and slowly took his hands away from his face. He swallowed nervously as he looked around the clean floor. Lance was shocked when Shiro grabbed him in a painfully tight hug and cried against his shoulder.

Lance rubbed his back and tried to murmur comforting things. He tried not to close his eyes for too long; with his body still recovering from the blood loss the night before and the trek through the snow, exhaustion was closing in on him quickly.

There was a loud buzz that startled both of them when the power returned. Shiro pulled back when the lights flicked on and the other appliances came back to life.

“I’m sorry… making you come here for something like this,” he said, scrubbing the back of his hand across his eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I was able to help, right?” Lance stifled a yawn.

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled weakly. “You did.” He stood up, moving stiffly from being stuck on the floor for so long. Lance accepted his hand to stand up as well – but stumbled into Shiro’s chest when he finally got to his feet.

“Sorry. I’m still pretty messed up after last night.” Lance took a moment to rest against Shiro. Right as he started to pull away, Shiro stopped him.

“It’s late, and you’ve probably been up all night. Do you… want to stay here?”

“Are you sure?” Lance said through a yawn.

“Positive. Come on, my room’s this way. A good day’s sleep will be good for both of us.” Shiro took his hand and walked with him down a short hallway and into his room. The window was completely covered in blackout curtains, but round paper lamps hanging from the ceiling lit the room with a soft glow.

“In any other circumstance I would love to be nosy,” Lance told him, shedding layers of clothes, “but right now, sleep trumps anything else.”

“Get comfortable,” Shiro said with a wry grin and a shake of his head. “Let me go turn the heat up so you don’t freeze.”

Lance finally got to his innermost layer of clothing – a comfy tee and old sweatpants. He crawled into Shiro’s spacious bed hoped that the sheets would warm up soon. Even in the short space of time that Shiro took to turn up the thermostat, Lance found himself about to pass out. The bed shifted when Shiro joined him, waking him up just enough to wiggle into his boyfriend’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

Lance tried to ask what he was sorry for, but the words wouldn’t come out in anything but a sleepy mumble. He let out a comfortable sigh and let his consciousness drift off.

The lights were turned off when Lance woke up again. He was firmly the little spoon to Shiro’s big spoon. It was tough to fully wake up as comfortable as he was. It was the growl of his stomach that finally pushed him to sit up and get out of bed.

“Laaaaaaance…” Shiro groaned sleepily from the bed.

“I’m hungryyyyyy,” he teased back. Lance pulled on the first of his hoodies and leaned down to kiss Shiro on the forehead. “And that hangover you left me with still hadn’t gone away. I should head back to my dorm and eat.”

Shiro grumbled but didn’t object. Lance tugged lightly on his lock of white hair before finishing getting dressed and heading out.

The snow had stopped, but was even deeper now. The thick, gray clouds above combined with the fluffy piles of snow made Lance feel like he was in a gigantic version of the foam-padded music rooms. Sound didn’t move far and everything felt muffled. It took longer to get back to his dorm thanks to the deeper snow and lack of motivation pushing him to his limit. By the time he was in his room and stripped back down to a normal amount of clothes, it felt like any recovery he had made from Shiro feeding on him had disappeared.

The next few days were even more strange. Lance was bombarded with both texts and emails from Shiro, sometimes asking about things that he had already explained. Sometimes Shiro called from that unknown number and other times from his normal phone. By the time Lance finally felt close to normal again and ready to meet up, he was ready to tell Shiro to pick _one_ form of communication and stick to it.

Most of the snow had been shoveled and plowed away from main walkways and roads by the time Lance ventured out again. It was refreshing to be out of the stale dorm room air, even if the cold night air still stung.

Lance had his arms full of grocery bags from the closest market as he made his way back on campus. It was mostly junk food, but anything that got him out and about made it worth the trip. He was so focused on the sidewalk in front of him, dodging icy spots to keep from falling on his ass (again), that he nearly missed the sound of Shiro’s voice echoing across the campus.

“I thought I told you to back off!” Shiro sounded uncharacteristically hostile. The odd tone of his voice made Lance frown, and he started working his way towards the voice.

“Back off?! You’re the one that needs to back off, Takashi!”

Lance froze. The other voice that was shouting at Shiro was… Shiro? He kept making his way towards the voices.

“Oh, that’s so like you. You only want something that I have because _I_ have it. Isn’t that right?”

The two Shiros started to shout at each other, proving that it wasn’t just him arguing with himself. Lance finally made his way to a small square on campus with a large statue of the school founder on a pedestal. Slowly he spiraled in closer, working his way closer and around to the voices. What he saw made him nearly drop the grocery bags on the ground in shock.

Shiro was arguing with and shouting at… Shiro. They looked like mirror images of each other, though one of them was wearing a slim pair of glasses. Lance worked his suddenly dry mouth while his legs worked on their own, moving him closer. Neither Shiro noticed him until he was just a few steps away. They both froze mid-shout and looked at Lance with wide eyes.

“What the fuck?”

“I can explain!”

“Lance?!”

Both Shiro’s tried to react at the same time, but Lance cut them off.

“Stop!” He looked between the two of them, feeling chest-wrenching betrayal in his chest. “Both of you just _stop.”_

They looked at each other once before turning back to Lance, silent.

“We are going to go somewhere warm and you two are going to explain to me what the actual fuck is going on here. Got it?” Lance glared at both of them before turning around. “Silverside’s is close. Let’s go.” He started walking without waiting to see if they would follow. A few steps later, they quickly ran up to stick right behind him.

It was a tense and quiet walk to the diner. Lance set his bags on his side of the booth and made the two Shiros sit across from him on the other side. He looked between the two of them for long enough that they got uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help it. They were nearly identical. The same gray eyes, white hair, and even the same scar across the bridges of their noses. Only the fact that one of them wore glasses really made him able to tell the difference, at least at a glance.

Lance took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked back and forth and finally settled on no-glasses Shiro.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane. And… this is my twin brother, Kuron Shirogane.” He kept his eyes downcast, not able to look up at Lance.

“How did this happen?” Lance frowned, talking more to himself than either brother. “There were two of you this whole time and I… I just didn’t know? Why did you let this happen?” he demanded, this time at Kuron.

“That first week in the library,” Kuron mumbled, reaching up to fidget with his glasses. “You thought I was my brother and I didn’t want to be bothered so I just let you think I was him. And things just… escalated.”

“Escalated.” Lance scoffed and crossed his arms.

“And then _somebody_ thought they could take something from me just because it was mine,” Takashi said, giving his brother mad side eye.

“I didn’t try to – it’s not like that!” Kuron looked defensive, hunching up his shoulders. “You were always rubbing it in my face, that Lance was _your_ boyfriend, that he had a crush on _you._ You always get everything you want and god forbid I think anything you like is nice!” Kuron seemed to remember that Lance was there watching them and turned red.

“So you knew,” Lance said, skewering Takashi with his gaze. “You knew he was pretending to be you.”

Takashi shrugged uncomfortably. “He wanted to make it a competition so bad, so I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”

Lance finally let himself relax just a hair. There was more to this than he could get through in one conversation in a diner, but at least they were being honest. Takashi was the more easy going twin, probably the older, he thought to himself. Kuron was hard working, serious and with an attitude. Seemed like both of them had a complex about who got the ‘nice things’ in life, too.

“You two are a real piece of work,” he finally let out. “And it would be easy for me to want to drop the both of you because of this.”

The twins looked at each other, a reflection of resigned disappointment on both of their faces. They nodded, neither one objecting to the idea of Lance dumping them.

“It _would_ be easy,” Lance repeated. “But I don’t like doing things the easy way.” He almost laughed at the way their expressions changed at the same time, looking up at him in shock. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind staying with the both of you, if you can promise not to fight over me. _And_ to promise not to pretend to be each other,” he added in a stern voice.

“Are you sure you’d be enough for us?” Takashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, do you think it’ll take just two of you to handle me?” Lance shot right back.

Kuron snorted out a laugh while Takashi huffed and crossed his arms.

“I think the server is going to kick us out soon and I don’t feel like eating right now. Why don’t we go back to one of your places and talk this over some more?” Lance suggested. He gave a wide grin to the server with a paper pad in their hand, glaring at them from the counter. “I know Takashi’s place is close,” Lance said, thinking of the time he rescued him from the scattered matches. “What about yours, Kuron?”

The brothers mumbled something and avoided looking at Lance once again.

“Spill it.” Lance reached out and flicked both of their noses.

“Ow!” Kuron answered after rubbing his nose. “We share an apartment,” he admitted. “I was already asleep when Shiro trapped himself in the kitchen, and I couldn’t have helped anyway. I didn’t find out about it until after it was over.”

“Oh my god.” Lance put his face on the tabletop and groaned. God. When Keith found out about this, he would never let him live it down. “Okay. Well. It’s close. Can we just go already?”

Lance dug into his pocket to leave a tip for taking up the booth and filled his hands with grocery bags once again. Once the three of them got outside, however, Takashi took one handful of bags and Kuron the other.

“It’s the least we can do,” Kuron said while taking Lance’s right hand in his free one. Takashi nodded in agreement and then slipped his hand into Lance’s other hand.

“Oh. Uh. Okay.” Lance felt his face heat up and that only made him more embarrassed. He hadn’t felt so worked up holding hands since he was in junior high. The walk to their apartment was short and quiet, but not awkward. Lance occasionally looked from one brother to the other and wondered how things ended up like this. He knew he couldn’t choose just one of them, after all.

They didn’t let go of his hands until they walked up the stairs to the floor of their apartment, and Takashi dug into his pocket for the key.

“Let us know if it’s too cold. We don’t usually keep the heater on that much since it doesn’t bother us.” Takashi opened the door for them and flipped the lights on. Everything was the same, but now Lance let himself look around curiously.

It was easy to tell now that there were two people living in the apartment. There were too many duplicates of things sitting around – two laptops on the dining room table, two heavy winter coats hanging up by the door, and two phone chargers on the bar. While he was still looking around, Takashi put his phone on one of the chargers and set the groceries next to it.

“Do you want the grand tour?” Kuron asked. His share of the groceries ended up right next to the others.

“Sure.” Lance shrugged out of his coat and hung it over the back of a dining room chair. “Lead the way.”

Kuron led the way around the open living room and dining area. He pointed out the neatly organized shelves of DVDs by the television. “If you want to watch scary movies, Takashi is the one for that.”

“What do you prefer?” Lance asked curiously.

Kuron shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like “Anything but horror,” but it was his brother that answered the question.

“Don’t let his grumpy exterior fool you,” Takashi said with a wide grin. “He likes romcoms.”

Lance laughed, and then leaned up to kiss Kuron’s cheek. “Does that mean we’re in for the most romcom Christmas movie of all time soon?”

“If you don’t mind…”

“Of course not.” Lance squeezed his hand. “Now how about the rest of this tour?”

“Lance has already seen my room,” Takashi said, pushing them past his door. Lance had enough siblings to recognize the not-so-hidden boast and casually reached up to pinch the offender’s nipple. “Ow!”

“Be nice.”

Kuron opened his door and Lance followed him inside. The room was decorated in dark, cool colors. Lance would almost call it austere at first glance until he started to noticed Kuron’s personal touch. A couple of photographs of him and Takashi when they were younger on his dresser, some minimalist posters giving a pop of color hanging on the walls, and…

Before Lance could comment on the stuffed animals scattered over his unmade bed, Kuron rushed over and pretended to straighten the covers. In the process he hid the plushies under the covers and behind the pillows.

“Anyway, this is my room,” Kuron said quickly, turning his back on the bed. Lance didn’t miss the light pink coloring his cheeks. “Not really anything special about it.”

“Aw, don’t say that.” Lance sat down heavily on the bed and bounced a few times. “You know, there is one thing about the two of you that I never figured out.”

“What’s that?” Takashi asked, still dramatically rubbing his chest.

“How do the two of you have the same scar?” Lance touched the bridge of his nose to demonstrate.

“Boating accident. Our parents took us out sailing all the time when we were younger. A line snapped and we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Takashi shrugged. He didn’t look too upset about it.

“I hate it. I can’t even have a scar that’s my own,” Kuron grumbled. There wasn’t much passion behind it. To Lance it sounded like an old complaint, something that didn’t bother him anymore.

“Hmm…” Lance looked at him, thoughtful. “I know something about it that’s all yours.”

Kuron frowned but tilted his head, curious. “What?”

Lance pulled Kuron to sit next to him on the bed and then took his face in his hands. Kuron blinked behind his glasses. After admiring the view for a few moments, Lance leaned forward and pushed his glasses up with his nose and kissed the very center of the scar.

“Only you’ve been kissed there,” he said.

“Oh.” Kuron reached up and adjusted his glasses.

Takashi sat down on Lance’s other side, chuckling to himself. He put his arms around Lance’s waist and in a stage whisper said, “I bet there’s plenty of other places he’s never been kissed.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lance asked. Suddenly he was very aware of how close he was to the two of them.

“Come on, Takashi…” Kuron pouted and looked away.

“My little brother here is still a virgin,” Takashi continued anyway, reaching out to poke Kuron in the middle of his forehead.

Lance felt his eyebrows raise up while Kuron groaned and covered his face. “So that’s how it is,” Lance said thoughtfully. “I thought your level of experience was different sometimes.”

“You don’t have to rub it in.”

“I’m here and I don’t see Takashi stopping me any time soon.” Lance reached up and shifted Kuron’s fingers so he could see his eyes. “Why don’t I get you two on a more level playing field?”

The two of them made startled sounds at Lance’s declaration. With Takashi’s arms still around him, Lance pulled Kuron’s hands out of the way and drew him into a real kiss. It was stiff and awkward at first but Lance was persistent. Kuron slowly relaxed and Lance took the chance to slide his hands down. He pushed them under Kuron’s shirt to rest them on his bare skin.

“Good so far?” Lance asked, only a little breathless. He lifted his hands up to expose a bit of Kuron’s bare stomach.

“Mmm… yeah, I…” He swallowed and his eyes darted over to Takashi and back. “Do you want me to undress?”

Lance reached up to work his fingers through Kuron’s hair and was pleased with the way he leaned into his touch. “It would be a good start, if we wanted to have sex,” he said with a smirk.

Kuron blushed brightly and Lance grinned. “Whatever you take off, I will, too. How’s that sound?”

“Only if Kashi does, too,” Kuron compromised.

“Kashi?” Lance looked over his shoulder to see now it was Takashi’s turn to pout at the nickname. “Adorable. What do you say?”

“I guess. At least I know I didn’t lose out to seeing you naked first.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Always a competition for you two, huh?” He turned his attention back to Kuron and helped lift his shirt. Once that was gone, Lance tossed his shirt away and was more than pleased when he felt Takashi’s bare chest pressed against his back. He suppressed a shiver, and hoped that his pounding heartbeat wasn’t _that_ obvious to the two vampires.

“I wish I had convinced you to go shirtless sooner.” Lance pressed his open palms to Kuron’s chest. He couldn’t resist giving his well-developed pecs a squeeze. “Nice.”

From behind, Takashi slid his hands up and played idly with Lance’s nipples. “Don’t tell me we’re gonna sit here shirtless all night.”

“And I thought _I_ was impatient.” Lance gripped at Kuron’s chest one more time before moving on. His next target was the buttons and zippers of the brothers’ jeans. This time he wasn’t content to let Takashi undress himself without his help. He adjusted his position and turned towards him to lean into a kiss. Occupied like that, he had to move his hands blindly. Part of him was oddly proud of how he could feel Takashi’s building hard-on.

Takashi groaned softly when Lance pulled away and turned back towards Kuron. “Your turn.”

“My turn?” Kuron looked up at Lance with dilated pupils.

“Mhm.” Lance slipped his fingers under the hem of Kuron’s jeans before moving to unbutton and unzip them. He didn’t miss the way Kuron let out a shaky sigh when the fabric was finally adjusted around him.

“Why don’t you help me out this time?” Lance pulled Kuron’s hand towards his crotch, looking for any sign of resistance. There was none, and after the first suggestive tug, Kuron was moving on his own. His movements were hesitant but insistent. By the time his fly was undone, Lance was trying hard not to shift and get more contact against his hands.

The sound of moving fabric filled the room as Lance directed the shifting of hips to tug down jeans. Soon enough there was a pile of denim on the floor and there were only a few thin pieces of fabric separating the three of them.

Lance’s mouth watered as he looked between Takashi and Kuron’s laps. “I wonder if the two of you are identical down there, too.”

“Nothing to do but find out for yourself, huh?” Takashi said with a grin.

Lance hummed to himself, thinking. He rested one hand casually on Takashi’s cock, rubbing it through his boxer-briefs. “You don’t mind if I treat Kuron a little first, right?” he asked.

“Fuck! I mean-” Takashi tugged Lance closer without meaning to and had to compose himself. “Sure. What’s your plan?”

Lance answered with actions rather than words. He slipped off the bed and moved between Kuron’s knees, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Oh…” Kuron’s eyes were wide.

“Like the view from up there?” Lance moved his hands up and down Kuron’s thighs.

“Yeah, yeah. I definitely like it,” he said. Kuron rested a hand on Lance’s head and threaded his fingers through his hair. “Are you sure you want to?”

Lance laughed and reached up to tug at the hem of his boxers. “I’ve been wanting to suck your dick for weeks. Now get over here and let me get started.”

Kuron bit his lip while Lance _finally_ worked his cock out of his underwear. He was half-hard already and Lance wanted nothing more than to feel him get fully erect while inside his mouth. Without waiting for any interruptions, Lance opened his mouth and did just that.

The grip in his hair tightened instantly. Lance held his head still and just worked his tongue. He was preening under the attention – Kuron breathing faster and trying not to move his hips, and Takashi watching closely and palming himself through his underwear. Only when he felt like Kuron might be as hard as possible did he pull back, working his jaw a little.

“You like what you see? You get off watching your brother get a blowjob?” Lance asked. He smirked and brought a hand up to stroke Kuron slowly.

“No!” Takashi denied that immediately, but that didn’t stop him from shoving his hand into his boxer-briefs. “Just – seeing you down there and – it’s like watching you blow me from another angle.”

“That’s all, huh?” Lance grinned before he opened his mouth again and got back to business. It didn’t take long for him to get into a rhythm, breathing through his nose as he bobbed up and down. He was pleased when Kuron took a little more control and started to pull his hair, moving him at the pace _he_ wanted. 

Lance gave him an encouraging hum. He did his best to swallow around him as Kuron’s movements got more frantic.

“Slow down. He can’t hold his breath like we can-” Takashi gave his brother advice from the side, and Lance was surprised that he listened. Kuron let out a desperate whine and gripped his hair painfully but eased his speed just a bit.

Lance could taste precum when Kuron pushed his head back. It only took a few bobs more before Kuron pulled out of Lance’s mouth with a shout and streaked cum across his face.

“Fuck… Lance…” Kuron panted softly, finally letting the hand gripping Lance’s hair relax. “That was…”

“Don’t be a dick, help him clean up.” Takashi had shoved his underwear off and was biting his lip, just watching.

Kuron nodded, and stretched out to his bedside table for a tissue. Lance closed his eyes while he gently wiped his face.

“You don’t have to listen to him next time,” Lance said as he got up off his knees and settled himself in Kuron’s lap. “I don’t mind it a little rough.” The blush that showed on Kuron’s face made Lance giggle. “Adorable.”

Takashi didn’t keep his hands to himself. He reached over and tugged down Lance’s boxers, licking his lips as he did so. “You want to hold him still while I get to work?”

“Huh?” Lance was moved between the vampires quickly but carefully. When they finally stopped moving him, Kuron was leaning against the headboard with Lance on his chest. His arms were lightly pinned behind him while Takashi looked down at him with slightly glowing red eyes.

Takashi wasted no time leaning down and taking Lance into his mouth. With Kuron holding his arms in place, Lance could only try to shift his hips to get the movement he wanted. That was only short-lived, though. Takashi pressed his hands around Lance’s waist, thumbs pressing against his hipbones, and held him still. He was going to move at his pace and his pace only.

Lance whined and let his head loll back against Kuron’s shoulder. “You two are the worst,” he complained weakly.

“The worst?” Kuron pressed his face to Lance’s exposed neck. “You seem like you’re enjoying yourself,” he teased, kissing his sensitive skin.

“He’s a brat.” Takashi pulled back, licking the head of Lance’s cock before sucking the saliva off with an obscene slurp. “Aren’t you, Lance?”

“Ugh!” Lance slid his heels across the sheets in frustration. “Kashiiiii…”

Takashi only grinned. He used a kiss to clear away a bead of precum and went right back to moving at his own maddeningly slow pace.

Lance wiggled and complained; even when everybody involved knew it was just for show it was still fun. He was about to start begging for Takashi to let him come when he sped up his pace. He bit his lip as he felt an orgasm finally start to build. With Kuron holding his arms and Takashi keeping his hips still, all Lance could do when he finally came was arch his back and curl his toes into the covers. He was surprised when Takashi pulled back with his lips tightly sealed.

Behind him, Kuron moaned softly. “I wanted to taste him, too,” he complained.

Lance shook his head. “It’s not as good as you might think,” he started to say, until he remembered that they craved human blood. Who knew what other bodily fluids might taste good to them?

Takashi crawled up his chest and pressed Lance back against Kuron. A smirk threatened to part his lips. Lance had no idea what he was up to until he watched him press his lips to his brother’s.

“Oh…” Lance gulped as he watched their jaws work, passing his cum back and forth. When Takashi pulled back, a long string of saliva connected him to Kuron. “So how was it?” he asked faintly.

To answer him, Kuron finally released his arms and pulled him into a kiss. The tongue pressing into his mouth only had the faintest taste of cum. Kuron must have savored and swallowed every bit that he possibly could.

Lance was panting for breath when Kuron let him go. He lay limply against his chest, thinking that might be the end of it – until Takashi spoke up and got his attention again.

“Kuron… where do you keep the lube?”

“Huh?” Both Kuron and Lance looked up at Takashi with wide owlish eyes.

Takashi scowled, and Lance finally glanced down to notice that he was still hard.

“Lube. I’m going to fuck Lance,” he said matter-of-factly.

Kuron mumbled that he didn’t have anything like that and Lance was shocked when Takashi disappeared. One moment he was there, and the next he was just gone. Lance didn’t have much time to process the scene before Takashi was back, shaking a bottle of lube in his hand.

“That was fast,” Lance informed him.

The hungry look on Takashi’s face intensified for a moment. “I don’t want to waste any time before I get to fuck you like you deserve.”

Lance shivered, a wave of anticipation zapping straight to his cock. “What are you waiting for?”

Takashi huffed as he poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. Behind them, Kuron laughed and then carefully propped Lance up on a pile of pillows as he moved away.

“Wait, where are you going?” Lance pouted at Kuron as he moved to sit next to his brother.

“I want a good view,” he said simply, crossing his legs and propping his chin on his hand.

Lance took a breath to tell him he wasn’t worth that much effort when Takashi’s hand stopped him. His fingers slipped between his thighs and ran lightly around the rim of his hole.

“Don’t try to tell us that we don’t have the best view out there,” Takashi chided. He made sure to stay to the side so his brother could get an eyeful while he used his free hand to push Lance’s knees farther apart.

“Ugh…” Lance did his best to pretend like Takashi’s teasing fingers weren’t working him up already. “F-fine. But you can go a little faster, you know.”

“Can I?” Takashi pressed a finger just barely inside him. He grinned and slid it out as soon as Lance gasped at the pressure.

Lance gripped at the sheets and clenched his jaw shut. He was determined not to show them how much the teasing really got to him.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be.” Lance thought Takashi might be getting impatient again and finally put him to good use – but he just kept at the same teasing speed.

“How what’s gonna be?”

“You don’t know already?” Takashi opened him slowly with Kuron watching like he was studying for a test. “I’m gonna make you earn getting fucked by me.”

Lance let out a moan and his head fell back against the pillows. “Fuck. You’re the worst.”

“The worst, huh?” Takashi finally pressed a finger fully inside him, searching for Lance’s prostate. “I could just stop now. Jerk off and leave you like this on the bed to let Kuron take care of you.”

“Hey!” Kuron elbowed Takashi in the side, who only winced for a moment.

“You wouldn’t.” Lance looked up, glaring at him.

Takashi pulled his hand away. “Are you sure?”

Lance groaned and stretched his legs apart. “Fine, fine! Go however you want…”

“Just what I wanted to hear.” With that, Takashi moved his fingers back and pressed two inside without hesitation.

“Takashi!” Lance practically shouted his name; it took all he had to try not to fuck himself on the broad fingers penetrating him. He grabbed handfuls of sheets and moaned out every breath as he was worked open, and the stimulation had him hard again before he knew what to do with himself.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Takashi was working three fingers into him by then while Kuron stroked himself slowly.

Lance was completely out of breath by then. He nodded, but put a hand on Takashi’s chest when he tried to get closer.

“Wanna… wanna make a good show for Kuron. Can you fuck me from behind?”

“You sure you’re up for it?” This time Takashi wasn’t taunting him and was genuinely checking on Lance.

“I’m good,” Lance insisted. He got up on his knees and shuffled forward towards Kuron to make some room behind him. “Now get over here so I can get to work.”

Takashi huffed and climbed behind him, pressing their bodies close. He took a deep breath and ran his hands across Lance’s chest and abdomen. Right as Lance thought he might demand that _something_ happen, Kuron made the next move and pushed them back on to the bed.

“I thought you were going to put on a show for me?”

Lance grinned. He definitely liked Kuron making his preferences known. “You got it.” Lance got up on his knees and Takashi placed one hand on his hip to help line him up. “Any requests?”

“Hmm…” Kuron hummed while Lance wiggled his hips and felt Takashi slide his cock against his ass. “Let me just watch for now.”

Lance nodded and when Takashi pulled down on his hip, he slowly lowered himself down. It was a lot, more than the fingers stretching him had really prepared him for. He was out of breath again when he bottomed out and he knew the tight grip Takashi had on his hip would leave a bruise.

“Wow. Fuck. Okay.” Lance had eyes; he could _see_ how big the Shiroganes’ cocks were. But wow was it one thing to see it and one thing to have one entirely in his ass. He was determined not to disappoint either brother, though. He slowly lifted himself up while looking Kuron right in the eye.

“Like what you see, Kuron?” Takashi goaded.

Kuron got up on his knees and moved until he was face to face with Lance. He pulled him into a kiss, and then put his hand on Lance’s other hip. “You could say that.” He put his other hand on Lance’s shoulder and pushed him back down on Takashi. 

“Kuron!” Lance gasped and wrapped his arms around Kuron to hold himself steady. Behind him, Takashi bit back a moan.

“Are you gonna just sit there?” he asked teasingly.

Lance huffed. He gave his hips a saucy wiggle before lifting himself up, holding on to Kuron so he didn’t have to just use his knees. “Thanks for the help, boo,” he said to Kuron.

“You think it’s just help for you?” Kuron reached down to align their cocks together. Whenever Lance pulled himself up or let himself drop down, it created just enough friction to drive him wild – just enough to be pleasurable, but not enough to do more than tease.

Before he knew it, Lance was moving as fast as he could lift himself. The sounds of rough breathing, breathy gasps, and sharp moans were all that filled the room. What Lance didn’t know was that Kuron had finally decided how he really wanted to participate.

“Kashi… stop for a second. I want – I want to-” Kuron was interrupted when Lance yanked him into a rough kiss.

“What do you want? I’ll do it, I’ll do anything for you,” he panted out, overstimulated and close to his limit.

Kuron shook his head. He looked over Lance’s shoulder at Takashi. Lance waited, clueless, while the two of them seemed to have had a silent conversation like only siblings can. Finally they came to some sort of conclusion and Kuron grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. He adjusted his grip on Lance and lifted him off Takashi, much to Lance’s displeasure.

“Wh- hey, wait!” Lance whined and wriggled in Kuron’s arms.

“Don’t worry,” Kuron said, holding him easily while Takashi moved towards the edge of the bed. “We’ll get you back where you want to be soon enough.”

“Like right now. Get back over here.” Takashi held his hands out for Lance and soon had him seated directly back on his cock.

“Why did you want to move?” Lance asked, leaning back against Takashi’s broad chest. He didn’t know if he could move quite like he did before, without the help of Kuron.

“You’ll see.” Takashi put his arms around Lance’s chest and slowly leaned backwards until they were lying down. Kuron didn’t just watch this time. He shifted up Lance’s legs, holding one up himself while Takashi grabbed the other.

Lance felt the gears in his head start to turn. His eyes got wide as he realized what they wanted to do. “Oh fuck.”

Takashi laughed, low and husky. He held Lance still while Kuron reached down and thrust two fingers into his already-filled hole.

“Didn’t you say you could handle the both of us?” Kuron asked, leaning down and biting Lance’s lip hard enough to draw blood that he quickly lapped up.

“I did,” Lance insisted. “I can, I can take it-!” He arched his back and reached back to yank hard on Takashi’s hair when Kuron managed to find his prostate almost immediately.

“Hurry up and fuck him or we’ll both come before you even get your dick wet.” Takashi grumbled and tried to provoke Kuron until Lance stopped him.

“Be nice. It’s not like – fuck! - it’s not like you won’t have the chance to try this again,” Lance managed to chide while Kuron fingered him.

Kuron made sure to stick his tongue out at Takashi before he turned his focus to Lance. “Ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready,” he huffed. Lance watched, biting his lip while Kuron took the lube and stroked himself a few times. He couldn’t tell if Kuron was trying to tease him or simply admiring the view. Either way, it was taking too long. Lance keened out Kuron’s name, begging him to hurry up.

Finally Kuron lined himself up. He bit his lip and took a deep breath – and thrust inside Lance with a sharp buck of his hips.

Lance gasped and saw stars as he was stretched wider than he ever had been before. It took the brothers working together to keep Lance in place, both from his own movements and from Kuron shallowly thrusting into him. He knew it would only take a bit more to put him past his limit.

Takashi was the one that finally pushed him over the edge. Lance thought he was finally getting used to the stretch, the hot burn of Kuron and Takashi inside him at the same time, but it was something almost trivial that got to him. He was used to the nibbles and little bites that the brothers gave him – or at least he thought he was. 

When Takashi bit his shoulder, digging his fangs deep into the skin, the pain did _something._ Whether it was the shock that made him tighten up or something deeper in him that turned that pain to pleasure, he wasn’t sure. No matter what the reason, though, the end result was still the same. Lance came, hard, and even as his breath was taken away and his vision went white, he could hear the brothers reach climax as well.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours before Lance came back to his senses. By that time, he found himself lying limply on top of Takashi while Kuron pulled out of him with a soft moan. Takashi followed his example a moment later.

Lance was definitely still riding his orgasmic high or he never would have allowed himself to make a needy whine and reach out for either of his boyfriends as the bed started to shift around him. Kuron was the one that moved into his arms, kissing away the blood on his shoulder.

“How was it?” Lance mumbled, not caring that he probably kept his mouth shut for most of it.

“Amazing,” Kuron assured him. He pushed away the sweat-matted hair from Lance’s forehead. “Though… it would be nice if we could have some time for just the two of us.”

Lance frowned as thoughts worked their way slowly through his hazy mind. “Mmm… good idea. Don’t want Kashi to give you all his bad habits.” He wiggled a bit to pull Kuron into a kiss, grimacing afterwards at the feel of the cum oozing out of him.

“What bad habits?” Takashi leaned over the two of them, a warm washcloth in his hand that he gently wiped Lance down with.

Lance shrugged. “Nothing worse than wearing your glasses during sex.” He reached up and nudged the bridge of Kuron’s nose.

“But… I want to be able to see…”

Takashi laughed and plucked them off his brother’s face. “You don’t need them to cuddle with Lance. _And_ you won’t whine tomorrow because you lost them in the sheets.”

Kuron grumbled but ultimately didn’t fight back. Lance could only imagine the indignant pout he must be making, as he was too exhausted to even attempt to open his eyes after that. He felt Takashi climb into bed and sandwich him against Kuron, but only one thought was going through his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Lance had no idea how his mom would react to him bringing home a vampire boyfriend… but what would she say about _two?_

**Author's Note:**

> Some bonus art from the lovely Kriss and Seki that I remembered they made for me!
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 


End file.
